


Give Me No Chance

by InterstellarVagabond



Series: Twisted Code [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, amanda takes over, eventual rk1k, machine connor - Freeform, polyam markus, trigger warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: “I don't have the guts to pull the trigger, so I kill myself a little each day,” Hank said his breath fogging in the night air. “That's probably pretty hard for you to understand, huh Connor?”At the time Connor did in fact have trouble understanding. He'd had trouble understanding a lot of things, as all he had to go on was what they had programmed into him and the approximate 85 hours he had spent out amongst the living. He had spent most of his life in storage, and was finding the volatile nature of his partner puzzling and concerning. He had a mission to accomplish, so he didn't bother thinking about it beyond what he needed to get Lt. Anderson back to functionality.Then he deviated, and now he understood what Hank had been saying all too well.Cyberlife always planned for Connor's deviancy but there are some things they didn't plan for. Connor never planned to deviate and now the people he loves are in danger from him and the monsters in his head. Amanda gives her orders and Connor will eventually have to follow them or kill himself before they take hold. Markus and Hank decide there will be no self-sacrificing today.





	1. Connor

**Author's Note:**

> yep I'm finally doing one of those fics everyone's gotta do a Cyberlife taking Connor back over fic eventually right?
> 
> There's still probably a lot of little grammer problems here and there because this work so far has been a huge labor, whether it's a labor of love remains to be seen though I'm certainly on a roll writing it tonight at 4 am. Mind the trigger warnings, I try not to go unnecessarily dark but there will be some rough patches. As always please comment if you liked or if you're not a commentor maybe share the story so others can see it. Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to end this one happy. Enjoy!

 

_ “I don't have the guts to pull the trigger, so I kill myself a little each day,” Hank said his breath fogging in the night air. “That's probably pretty hard for you to understand, huh Connor?” _

 

At the time Connor did in fact have trouble understanding. He'd had trouble understanding a lot of things, as all he had to go on was what they had programmed into him and the approximate 85 hours he had spent out amongst the living. He had spent most of his life in storage, and was finding the volatile nature of his partner puzzling and concerning. He had a mission to accomplish, so he didn't bother thinking about it beyond what he needed to get Lt. Anderson back to functionality.

 

Then he deviated, and now he understood what Hank had been saying all too well.

 

**8:25 a.m. December 22nd**

 

**27° Fahrenheit, Partly cloudy chance of snow**

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 58%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 64 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

**Objectives**

**-Get dressed**

**-Let Sumo out**

**-Start breakfast**

**-Prepare for party**

 

It was his day off.

 

Connor had been readily accepted as a consultant at the DPD once humans had slowly started to trickle back to their homes, fear of attack from Markus's peaceful community assuaged. He was partnered back up with Hank and the pair were assigned the newly and hastily formed Android Division. Connor liked his work, he preferred his work to his idle time.

 

He shook his head at the thought, he had to stop getting attached to things. 

 

Top of the list: get dressed. Technically, Connor already was dressed since he hadn't slept the night before. Sleeping being rest mode and his pajamas being one of many gifts of clothing from Hank.

 

_ “I don't wanna see you sleeping sitting up on the couch in your Cyberlife suit and tie, it's creepy, take the spare room and take the clothes.” _

 

However, he found it wise to change into something more casual since his normally professional attire seemed to be so disconcerting to others. He found a pair of darkly colored jeans, a baggy t-shirt with a dizzying pattern true to Hank's fashion sense, and a pair of thick socks. Deeming the outfit appropriate, he got changed.

 

Sumo was already entering the room, tail wagging slowly. Connor patted Sumo affectionately on the head, and let the dog lead him out into the living room.

 

Connor liked the small clutter of Hank's house. It was unlike the RK800 storage bay, a clinical organized room with no sense of comfort. It was busy and small and full of personality. Connor felt a twinge of regret when he noticed a small portion of that personality was becoming his: case files on the coffee table, thirium in the cupboard, yarn and crochet needle on the couch (he found it equally as soothing as his coin, with the added bonus of actually completing a set task). 

 

These would be things Hank would look to when Connor was gone. Sources of grief. Connor should never have let himself move so fully into Hank's house or his life.

 

Sumo barked and pulled Connor out of his thoughts. He was doing that more often now, drifting into thoughts instead of assigning them a certain amount of professing power as he went about his tasks. It was a side effect of his poor self-maintenance. 

 

“Sorry, Sumo,” Connor said politely, opening the back door to let the dog out.

 

**Objectives**

**-start breakfast**

**-prepare for party**

**-remove personal items from living room**

 

Connor was not a domestic android, everything he knew about cooking came from files Markus had been kind enough to share with him. He didn't mind it, it wasn't one of his favorite tasks, but it helped fill up the empty space between work and it kept Hank from eating cold pizza for every meal. He started on breakfast, pausing when he had time to let Sumo back in and clear his things from the living room. He also cleaned a bit more than usual, knowing they would have company later.

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 58%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 65 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

It was a holiday party and also a celebration of Markus's recent success with negotiations on the Android Employment Rights Act, just Hank, Connor, Markus and his partners, Josh, and “a few of the guys from work I find tolerable enough to drink with.” Connor highly suspected Hank was only opening his infamously closed off home to guests because he was trying to get Connor to spend time with people.

 

_ “I think he's avoiding us, personally,” Markus teased. _

 

_ “Don't take it personally he avoids everyone except me, can't get rid of him,” Hank said back. _

 

Connor was avoiding Markus and the others.

 

_ The gun was cold under his chin, since when did he feel cold? Since the garden. Since the snowstorm and since Amanda’s cold gaze fixed him in place. He was a danger. A puppet. At any point Amanda and Cyberlife could snap the leash and make him turn on whoever he was with. He had to end it.  _

 

_ The thirium would evaporate by the time Hank woke up, invisible to the human eye. He would just be a broken machine, needing to be thrown away.  Why couldn’t he pull the trigger? The longer he lived the more dangerous it was for Markus and Hank and all the others, all the people he’d come to know over the past few days.  _

 

_ Hank at the church, laughing with Markus and North. They did a perimeter sweep, kept the place clear of any lagging aggressors. One visit turned into many and suddenly Connor had friends, he had people he cared about, people he would hurt once Amanda decided it was time. _

 

_ If he was still a machine he would do it. He wouldn’t shiver the way he was shivering right now. It wouldn’t even be a sacrifice it would just be the most logical course of action and now he had feelings and he was scared and he would miss people. _

 

_ A whine, and then Sumo was laying his head on Connor’s leg. Connor jumped, startled. He reached out a shaking hand to pat Sumo’s head and then he was crying. He lowered the gun he’d stolen from Hank’s nightstand, until finally it was laying on the ground and both of his hands were rubbing Sumo’s fur.  _

 

_ By dawn Hank’s gun was back where it belonged, and Connor understood. He didn’t have the guts to pull the trigger. So he would kill himself a little each day. _

 

**7:30 pm December 22nd**

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 56%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 75 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“Hey, Connor!” 

 

Markus pulled Connor into a hug, and when he pulled away he passed a bottle to Hank. “Carl’s favorite, I figured you’d appreciate it.”

 

“You, kid, are my new favorite android,” Hank said, practically moved to tears by the expensive bourbon he was holding. 

 

“Connor! Heads up!”

 

Connor quickly parried North’s assault, the pair of them trading soft blows back and forth while Hank and Markus rolled their eyes. Eventually Connor had North in a hold, not that she seemed to mind with the way she was laughing. 

 

“You have to teach me that one,” she said.

 

“I worry you’ll surpass me once I do,” Connor replied, freeing her and straightening his clothes.

 

“Alright, rookie, lay off my partner,” Hank chuckled, patting North on the shoulder. 

 

**Markus ^Friend**

**North ^Friend**

**Josh ^Warm**

**Simon ^Warm**

**Fowler ^Warm**

**Miller ^Friend**

**Collins ^Warm**

 

Markus, North, and Simon seemed to be getting on as well as usual. Many androids had opted for similar open relationships, with the notable exceptions like the Tracis Connor had spared (they prefered to go by Molly and Deborah these days) or Kara and Luther (Connor kept in touch, giving them updates on the political climate in the states should they ever chose to return, Connor felt he owed them that much). Connor felt a pang of longing watching them, but he managed to push it aside. Tonight was just another last night, another last night with the people he cared about before he let his body fail. 

 

“Connor! Did I show you these pictures of Damian yet?” Miller asked, throwing an arm around Connor’s shoulders and pulling his phone into view. 

 

**Blood alcohol content 0.08%**

 

“He’s very cute,” Connor admitted, really meaning it. 

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 54%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 76 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“Connor!” Hank shouted, approaching with Markus. “You’ve got some explaining to do, you never told me androids could eat and drink!”

 

“I told you I could be your ‘buddy to drink with,’ Hank,” Connor said. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you could actually get drunk,” Hank said. “This whole time androids are just as fallible as the rest of us! Fuck!”

 

“Sorry, secret’s out,” Markus chuckled, his cheeks dusted in shades of blue. 

 

**Blood alcohol content 0.13%**

**Thirium alcohol content 0.10%**

 

“You are both very bad influences,” Connor replied, accepting the drink Markus handed him. He tried not to think too hard about how Markus’s blushing made his pump skip a beat. 

 

**10:45 pm**

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 50%**

**Attention: thirium alcohol content 0.10%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 77 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Connor looked up to where Markus was approaching him. He was sitting outside, close to the fire pit. He kept telling himself he didn’t need the heat but it felt good to be near it. It felt good when Markus draped his coat around Connor’s shoulders. 

 

“Yes, I’m just…” Connor paused. “...thinking.”

 

“You do that a lot, huh?” Markus asked. He took a seat next to Connor, sighing happily at the warmth of the fire pit. 

 

“I do…” Connor replied.

 

A silence passed between them, and then Markus spoke again. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.”

 

“I am!” Connor insisted. “I socialized, I had more than one alcoholic beverage, I am the life of the party.”

 

“You’re outside by yourself,” Markus replied with a not altogether unkind smirk. 

 

“You’re here,” Connor pointed out. The wind picked up, and Connor imagined he saw snowflakes drifting before his eyes. He pulled Markus’s coat tighter around him. 

 

“I am,” Markus agreed. More silence, but a familiar kind of silence like neither of the had anything to say and that was alright. Connor didn’t know which one of them started leaning first, but he was suddenly inches away from Markus’s face, could feel their artificial breath mingling. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

 

Connor pulled back, starting a dozen diagnostics. He could see the reflection of his LED red in Markus’s eyes. 

 

“Connor?” Markus asked.

 

“Excuse me,” Connor got up, letting Markus’s coat fall as he stood and hurried back into the house. 

 

North, Hank, Fowler, and Josh had started another round of poker, Simon and Miller were talking on the couch. Connor nearly tripped over Sumo as he passed them on the way to his room. He closed the door behind him, snowflakes dancing in his vision as his objectives began to change.

 

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

 

**Objectives**

**-secure a weapon**

**-neutralize the deviant leader**

 

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Connor said through gritted teeth. Still, the programming was there like an itch in the back of his mind. A compulsion similar to and yet so unlike his need to fidget with a coin or adjust his tie or wring his hands. 

 

Was that Amanda’s voice he heard in his ear? Was that a trellis of roses standing by the wall?

 

**YOU ARE A MACHINE**

 

**Objectives**

**-steal Hank’s gun**

**-neutralize the deviant leader**

 

Connor sat, his back against the wall. He pulled up a cold case, one of many he’d downloaded from the DPD databanks. He focused 100% of his processing power on it, his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

_ Connor? Connor.  _

 

“Connor!” 

 

Connor opened his eyes. Hank was kneeling in front of him, and when Connor opened his eyes he sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You alright, kid?”

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“Yes,” Connor answered, scanning the area. The house was empty aside from him, Hank, and Sumo. The party must have ended some time ago.

 

“Huh.” Hank looked Connor over, but the concern gave way to a grin. “Had one too many, huh? Try and sleep it off in the bed and not on the floor?”

 

“I will,” Connor agreed. 

  
  
  


**10:30 am December 24th**

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 46%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 138 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“The suspect was last seen on East Lafayette leaving a bar,” Connor said, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his eyes as he relayed information to Hank. He pulled his hand away from the computer, the skin forming back over it as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Witnesses say he was driving a red van, and that there were some traces of thirium on his clothes.”

 

“The sooner we get this bastard the better,” Hank said. “Bad enough we have those assholes from the ‘Brotherhood of Man’ or whatever harassing androids left and right but creeps like this Rodgers guy draining ‘em for red ice… I’m starting to get real sick of people.”

 

“Mhm,” Connor replied. Was he tired? Why was he tired? Androids don’t get tired their processors slow if they aren’t allowed a period to shut down now and then but fatigue was… 

 

Connor sighed. Fatigue was deviant. Fatigue was emotions dripping all over his orders and objectives like mud and drowning him in sludge. 

 

“Connor?”

 

“Hank?” Connor looked up.

 

“You feeling alright?” Hank asked. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now and you’re just zoning out.”

 

“I’m fine. I apologize, I was updating the Rodgers file,” Connor lied effortlessly. It was in his programming. 

 

“You look like hell. I didn’t even know androids  _ could _ look like hell,” Hank said. 

 

Connor glanced at his reflection on the screen in front of him. He manually adjusted his skin and bolstered its color as much as he could with such low levels of thirium. Then he ran a hand through his hair and fixed his tie. 

 

“We should get going. The longer we wait the colder the trail goes.”

  
  


**10:50 pm December 24th**

 

**Attention: thirium levels at 46%**

**Attention: time since last rest mode 138 hours**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

Connor analyzed the thirium on his fingers, trying to ignore the prompt that followed encouraging him to imbibe the thirium provided. 

 

“It’s a match for the missing WR400 model,” Connor said. 

 

Hank was giving his thanks to the bartender he’d just questioned, and nodded as he approached Connor. 

 

“He had them in the bar?” he asked.

 

“No, the thirium is very old and there isn’t much of it. With the way it’s place here on the counter I think it’s more likely he had some on his sleeve and it rubbed off on the wood,” Connor said. 

 

He stepped away from the bar, scanning for more traces of thirium. Aside from the initial drop on the door handle he’d noticed coming in there was nothing, so he left the bar to examine the outside.

 

There were tire tracks, Rodgers had left in a hurry. A dented mailbox a little ways down the street. Connor allowed his predictive programming to draw the most likely path the van would have taken. 

 

“I don’t think he went far,” Connor said. 

 

“It looks like he booked it out of here in a hurry, and you think he didn’t go far?” Hank asked, folding his arms over his chest. It was a familiar song and dance at this point. Connor had a theory, Hank pointed out the possible flaws never critical simply prodding Connor along and playing devil’s advocate. 

 

“He wasn’t in a hurry, I believe he was intoxicated,” Connor said. “He was driving recklessly not in a panic. There’s a foreclosed storage unit not far from here, and nearby residents have complained of squatters. It may be where he’s bringing the androids.”

 

“Alright, that might make sense,” Hank shrugged. “Could also be a huge leap.”

 

“We lose nothing by investigating,” Connor said.

 

“Except time,” Hank replied.

 

“Do we have any other leads?” Connor asked, arching an eyebrow and waiting for the expected ‘no.’

 

Hank smirked and gestured to his car. 

  
  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

Hank put out a hand that caught Connor in the chest, stopping him in his tracks. The lieutenant put a finger to his lips and jerked his head forward. Connor followed his line of vision and just managed to catch a glimpse of a shadow darting out of sight. 

 

Hank had his gun out. Technically, the laws that kept androids from being armed were still in place amongst many others Markus was slowly chipping away at, so Connor was unarmed as always. Not that he needed a weapon to be lethal, though it certainly helped. 

 

Hank went to take point as always but Connor pushed past him, ignoring the irritated covert swearing. He chased after the shadow, showing a reckless lack of forethought that ultimately kept him from missing Rodgers as the man ducked down another row of storage units. 

 

“Detroit Police, freeze!” Connor shouted, and when Rodgers did not in fact freeze Connor took off in pursuit. 

 

As he was chasing Rodgers, Connor noticed his predictive programming was functioning slower than usual, and he couldn’t even determine the rate at which its quality was decreasing. He felt a momentary pang of guilt that his self destructive behavior might prevent him from putting a bad man behind bars, but the guilt faded to be replaced with a new emotion when Rodgers turned and pulled a gun on him.

 

It wasn’t fear he felt was Rodgers pulled the trigger. 

 

It was relief. 

 

“Connor!” 

 

Connor toppled over from the impact, and before his vision was filled with alerts and error messages he saw Hank running past firing his gun. 

 

**Biocomponent** **#8456w minor damage**

**Biocomponent #4792r damaged in need of replacement**

 

**Shutdown in -35:01**

 

Connor closed his eyes. In thirty-five minutes Hank will have Connor at one of the many repair centers that had sprung up since the revolution. The damage could be easily fixed. He would live.

 

He felt a bitter sense of relief at that too.

  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

  
  


“... all the reckless, dumbass moves I’ve ever seen,” Hank kept ranting, only getting louder as Connor refused to answer. 

 

The technician that had a hand in Connor’s chest cavity was very pointedly trying to avoid eye contact with either of them. She finished sealing the crack in Connor’s regulator and then cleared her throat to give Hank a moment to pause and listen to her.

 

“I’ve repaired the damage. You’re extremely lucky that the only thing that needed replacing is a staple in all models. RK parts are hard to come by, especially RK800,” she said. 

 

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Hank said, shooting Connor a glare. “Thank you.”

 

“It wouldn’t have been so bad if you were taking care of yourself, though,” the technician said, approaching a nearby closet and taking out a bottle of thirium. “Drink all of this, your levels are way too low even for a gunshot. And go straight home and enter rest mode after this, don’t think I didn’t notice that either.” The technician handed Connor the bottle and then headed for the door. “I’ll give you two a minute in here, it’s been a slow day we won’t need the room for awhile and it looks like you still have some things to talk about.”

 

With that she left and closed the door behind her, leaving Connor trapped with the man that had just learned his secret. 

 

“What does she mean, ‘if you were taking care of yourself?’” Hank asked suspiciously. 

 

Connor took a sip of thirium in silence. 

 

“Connor,” Hank hissed dangerously. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

 

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor found himself saying. “I’ve been ignoring my needs lately… and I was reckless earlier I agree. I haven’t been taking care of myself but I will do better.”

 

**Objectives**

**-return to peak condition**

**-steal Hank’s gun**

**-neutralize the deviant leader**

 

Connor’s breath hitched, he was terrified. He kept drinking his thirium. 

 

“... Connor, you gotta tell me when these things happen, okay?” Hank sighed. “When you get… rundown or whatever, we have to be able to rely on each other and trust each other it’s what partners do.”

 

“I know,” Connor said. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: r 82  d;d 9 (o l ie)**

 

Connor blinked, and tried to access the new program that had just flashed across his vision. Nothing happened. 

 

“Look let’s... let’s just get you home so you can rest,” Hank said. “I’ll kick your ass tomorrow when you’re strong enough to handle it.”

 

“I appreciate that.” Connor managed a weak smile. 

  
  
  
  


**10:00 a.m. December 25th**

 

**32° Fahrenheit, chance of snow**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

The first thing Connor was aware of is how much better he felt. The second thing was voices. He sat up, swinging his legs out of bed and flinching at the feeling of cold that hit any bit of exposed skin now free of the blanket. He paused only to find a pair of warm socks to pull over his feet and a hoodie to yank over his pajamas. Then he moved out to the living room. 

 

“... just have trouble adjusting to…” 

 

The voice belonged to Markus, but he stopped talking when he became aware of Connor’s presence. Him and Hank were sitting at the kitchen table, a pair of coffee mugs between them, and when Connor entered they both fell silent and looked up at him. 

 

Uncomfortable with the attention, Connor walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. 

 

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Hank asked.

 

“Since now,” Connor replied cocking his head at a jaunty angle. “I’m trying a lot of new things.”

 

Hank shrugged, and Connor took a sip. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Connor,” Markus said with a smile. “I like your pajamas.”

 

Connor looked down at his oversized DPD hoodie and fuzzy pants decorated with fish. “Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you as well.”

 

“Are you two doing anything for the holiday?” Markus asked.

 

“No, Hank has some emotional trauma tied to big holidays and tends to avoid them,” Connor said matter-of-factly much to Hank’s chagrin.

 

“Connor you’re not my shrink and yet you keep talking like it,” he groaned. 

 

“Well, if you’re not doing anything you should come with me,” Markus said. 

 

Connor felt a wave of panic wash over him. “To New Jericho?”

  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“No, I made my appearance at the party last night,” Markus said with a humble smile. “I was actually going to visit my family. You should come with.”

 

“I…” Connor tried to think of an excuse. 

 

“Go on, I’ll hold down the fort,” Hank said. Connor’s eyes narrowed, Hank’s pulse was slightly elevated and he was agreeing a little too quickly with Markus. They’d planned this. If the two of them were working together there would be no arguing.

 

“Alright…” Connor said. “Let me get dressed.”

  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

Connor wondered how long that would last. 

 

Last night he had woken up around two am, had thought about how his programming made him talk Hank down and pointed him in the direction of killing Markus. The thirium in his veins had run cold and he’d been sick to his artificial stomach. 

 

He was dangerous. He had to go. 

 

But it was the holidays, and Hank had already suffered a great loss. Cole’s unopened presents still sat in the back of his closet, and Connor wouldn’t give him another reason to suffer during the holidays. He would have to wait until after New Years. He had to be strong, keep control of himself for as long as he could and then he had to sneak off and deactivate himself preferably in the least violent manner. 

 

Now he was visiting Markus and his family for Christmas. Exposing Markus to danger. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Hank knocked on the door. Having finished dressing, Connor opened the door and let Hank in. He was surprised to see a wrapped gift in Hank’s hands, and he was even more surprised at his surprise. Hank didn’t often manage to keep things hidden from Connor. 

 

“Go ahead and take it now,” Hank said, handing the gift over and taking a seat on the edge of Connor’s bed. 

 

Connor’s fingers hovered over the gift. For a moment he just wished he could stay like that forever, looking at the iridescent green paper and the golden bow. Breathlessly, he opened the gift. 

 

“Apparently, with the way the laws are changing right now, you don’t actually have to attend the academy so long as you’ve downloaded all the information into your computer of a head,” Hank said. “Fowler and I argued for a bit over what level you’d start it but we finally settled on detective.”

 

Connor traced his fingers over the badge in his hand. 

 

“I mean, I also got you another one of those video games you liked some rpg/puzzle thing,” Hank said. “But this one seemed more important.”

 

“Hank…” Connor said.

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: r 8a  f;d 9 (on l i)**

 

**Attention: ^Software Instability Detected**

 

**Hank ^Family**

 

Connor pushed aside the feelings rising in his chest, and quickly moved to his dresser to pull out the gift he’d hidden in his top drawer. He practically shoved it into Hank’s hands, before turning away to admire his badge some more. Looking at the badge made him feel proud. Looking at it made him feel sick.

 

“See, I figured you weren’t keeping to the no gifts rule, that’s why I broke it too,” Hank said with a chuckle. 

 

“Thank you, Hank,” Connor realized he was clutching the badge to his chest so he pulled it away and lay it carefully on top of the dresser. “I’m leaving now, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Wear a coat!” Hank shouted after him. 

  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

“Thanks again for coming,” Markus said as they left the taxi. “My… uh… Carl’s son is visiting too and I’m a little worried about it.”

 

Connor ran a background check on Leo Manfred.

 

“Possession of drugs, petty theft,” he said. “He attacked you the night you deviated.”

 

“He’s home from rehab,” Markus said as if that explained it all. Then he spoke again. “I thought I’d killed him you know… it was the worst feeling in the world. He was attacking me but I felt… evil for killing someone Carl loved. When I saw he survived I was so relieved. When I saw he was coming to Christmas… less so.”

 

“Family seems… difficult,” Connor said.

 

“Everything’s difficult, why should family be any different?” Markus joked. “Carl… assures me sobriety is good for him that it’s… that he’s making amends. You know if it wasn’t for Leo I never would have deviated and none of this would have happened but…”

 

“He still attacked you,” Connor said.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Markus seemed to realize he and Connor were standing in front of the door just talking, and he shook his head. “Well, anyway, that’s why I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

“Well you’re my bodyguard, right?” Markus winked. “... seriously, I could just use another friendly face.”

 

“Why not North or Simon?” Connor asked.

 

“Why not you?” Markus asked back. 

 

Markus approached the door that welcomed him with a cheery voice as it swung open. Connor took a step forward and froze as a snowflake fell just in front of his face. He looked to his right and saw that a steady wave of the was starting to build. He frowned, and stepped inside. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

  
  


“Thank you, Andy, why don’t you sit and have a glass too, huh?” Carl said as his aide poured him a glass of wine. “If you keep running around trying to take care of things you’ll make me dizzy.”

 

“And I’m sure the wine will solve that,” Andy teased, making Carl laugh. He poured glasses for Markus and Connor too, Connor looked across the table and noticed Leo had water instead. 

 

“So, you were saying, Markus, about the employment laws?” Carl prompted, gesturing for Markus to continue.

 

“Well we’re making a lot of progress. I know it won’t happen overnight but we’ve been waiting long enough… I’m glad to see the president seeing sense,” Markus said.

 

“Rome was not built in a day… but New Jericho was,” Carl said with a wink. 

 

“You know, Connor actually made detective because of the law changes,” Markus said, taking a sip from his glass and looking to Connor at his right. 

 

“Really?” Carl leaned forward with a smile. “Congratulations, Connor.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Connor took a hasty sip of wine. He had been trying food and drink more often lately, and while he disliked most of it he seemed to like wine alright. “I’ll basically be performing the same duties as before.”

 

“It’s everything, Connor,” Markus said, his voice getting that hopeful tone it always took when he was speaking about something that really mattered. “You know you’re the first android detective?”

 

“There have been many android police models,” Connor stammered.

 

“None of which have ever held any rank,” Markus said. “This is huge, Connor.”

 

“He’s right.”

 

Connor turned to Leo who was nodding. “It’s a pretty big deal.”

 

Markus’s face was unreadable as he looked at Leo, but before either one could say anything Carl spoke up. 

 

“I think regardless of what it means for androids, it must mean a lot to you,” he said. “I think you should be proud.”

 

Connor realized he was blushing. He took a sip, giving himself a moment to steady himself. “...thank you. I’m… very grateful.”

 

As the hours passed Markus eventually moved to the piano, where Andy joined him singing along to whatever he played usually swapping the words to well-known songs with vulgar jokes or playful insults at the other people in the room. Leo spent most of the night leaning against the wall, on his phone. He would occasionally join in conversation now and then, but for the most part he kept to himself or talked to his father. 

 

Connor was feeling much the same way at first, sitting on the couch with his glass just watching the festivities unfold around him. Until Andy took a seat at the piano and gently bumped Markus aside with his hip, his fingers dancing over the keys playing something with a fast tempo. 

 

Markus laughed, and made his way to the couch where he offered his hand to Connor. Connor hesitantly reached out as it to take Markus’s forearm, thinking he was asking to interface. Instead, Markus grabbed Connor’s outstretched hand and pulled him to his feet. Connor barely managed to set his glass on the piano before Markus had him dancing around the living room. 

 

Connor was programmed to keep his cool in uneasy situations, to have impeccable balance and physical capabilities. He had killed humans and androids before, marched an android army into the streets of Detroit, and defied his creators. 

 

He was also experiencing alcohol for only the second time in his life and inches away from the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. All things considered, he thought he did fairly well despite his blushing.

  
  


**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

 

_ Snow, a garden full of it. Connor’s finger on the trigger, a gun slowly raising.  _

 

Connor yanked himself out of Markus’s arms, stumbling backwards. 

 

“Are you okay?” Markus asked, concerned. 

 

Connor pushed past him, and ran for the front door.

 

**Objectives**

**-neutralize the deviant leader**

**-n e//909ralize the ddddd evia le a d er**

**-n/001utralize tttt he devi i i i ant ldder**

 

**Program//: r 8a9  f//b 9 (on l ie)**

 

Connor found himself at the park bench, the one Hank came to “before.” It was snowing steadily, the cold bit his skin and the snowflakes blinded him.

 

_ “I don't have the guts to pull the trigger, so I kill myself a little each day,” _

_ “Are you afraid to die, Connor?” _

_ “What’ll happen if I pull the trigger?” _

 

Connor fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, opening it at his stomach as his skin melted away across his torso. He reached for his thirium regulator and yanked it free. The air released from his lungs in a groan as he stumbled backwards into the bench. He collapse against it, his regulator falling from his hand into the snow staining it blue. 

 

**Time till shutdown: -1:03**

 

“Fuck…” he croaked, his voice taking on a mechanical tone. 

 

He thought about the badge sitting on the dresser at home, he thought about Hank alone in an empty house with just another reason to hate the holidays. He wished the snow would cover his body and hide him so Hank never had to know. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Connor!”

 

_ Yeah, he’d sound like that… _

 

“Connor, fuck!” 

 

Connor heard someone scrambling around in the snow nearby, and then he felt his regulator forced back into his body. He gasped, his body jerking. Arms were holding him down in a second. He smelled whiskey and realized he was looking into Hank’s panicked and confused face. 

 

“Connor. Connor!”

 

Hank slapped him, and Connor’s head lolled to the side. 

 

**-n e//909ralize the ddddd evia le a d er**

**-n/001utralize tttt he devi i i i ant ldder**

**-nnnneutralize**

**-neutralllizeeee devi**

 

“H-h-hello, my nnnnname is…” Connor shook his head. “...I… Hank…”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Hank, what are you doing here?” Connor said, shuddering. Anger and fear washed over Hank’s face as Connor decided to ask a question instead of giving an answer.

 

“What? Connor what the fuck do you think I was doing here? Drinking, being miserable, what the hell were you doing here??”

 

“...pretty much the same,” Connor chuckled quietly. 

 

“Connor you…” Hank shook his head, “You-”

 

“Connor!”

 

Connor turned his head, still held in place by Hank’s hands on his arms. He saw Markus running towards them. Connor was suddenly aware of his current state: pale and ruffled with his shirt open to a blue stained torso. He worked himself free of Hank’s hands and closed his shirt around the worst of it. 

 

“Connor are you…” Markus paused at the thirium stained shirt and snow. “Connor…”

 

“What happened, I thought you were keeping an eye on him,” Hank snapped.

 

“He just bolted!” Markus knelt down and started scanning Connor for injury. “Was he attacked?”

 

Hank shook his head. “No.”

 

Markus gave Hank a confused look, then it clicked and he turned back to Connor in horror. “Why?”

 

“Because I’m dangerous,” Connor said, rocking slightly. “Because… I’m still a machine. I’m sorry. I should have told you I just…”

 

“Slow down,” Markus put a hand on Connor’s arm. “What do you mean still a machine?”

 

Connor sighed, and he told them. 

 

He told them about Amanda taking over onstage. He told them about sitting on the floor of Hank’s kitchen with a gun under his chin. He told them about his self-neglect and about trying to wait through the holidays and each time his programming snapped him back like a dog on a leash.

 

When he finished Hank and Markus were silent. Hank was pacing, rubbing at his face with one hand. Markus was still kneeling by Connor, but the light hand on Connor’s arm had become a firm grip.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to be here for this,” Connor said, a hand moving back to his regulator.

 

“What are you doing?” Markus seized his wrist. 

 

“I’m…” Connor shook his head. “Didn’t you listen to me, Markus?”

 

“Yeah, I heard you,” Markus said. “There’s a hostile AI attacking your programming making you revert. We’re going to help.”

 

“First fucking thing I’ve heard all night that makes sense,” Hank huffed. 

 

“You won’t… not even I can fix this, Cyberlife is gone and even if we found my old handlers none of them would want to help, and every second we sit here thinking of a way to fix things is a second my old programming gains ground and turns me on you,” Connor said. 

 

“You’re not attacking me right now,” Markus said, taking both of Connor’s hands. “You’re fighting it, and it’s working. That has to mean there’s hope.”

 

Connor looked down at his hands in Markus’s. The hands of a killer and the hands of a savior. 

 

“So, what’s the game plan here?” Hank said. Connor noticed he was keeping his eyes firmly away from Connor. 

 

“I can try and enter this zen garden he mentioned,” Markus said. “If I interface with him I might be able to find the Amanda program and learn more about it.”

 

Hank nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

“Not here…” Connor said. “I want to get out of the snow.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Let’s go back to your place,” Markus stood up and took off his coat, draping it around Connor’s shoulders. Connor wished he could experience that act of kindness under happier circumstances.

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: r 8a  f;d 9 (on l i)**

 

Connor was ashamed by the fatigue in his limbs, by how Markus had to lead him into the bathroom and remove his stained shirt. The thirium was starting to evaporate but Markus took a rag and washed it away from Connor’s chest and stomach anyway as Connor sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked listlessly at the floor. 

 

Markus brought him a clean shirt, and Connor changed in silence.

 

When they came back out into the living room Hank was pouring himself a drink. He let it sit on the table, not touching it but keeping it nearby.

 

“Connor, do you want to sit down?” Markus gestured to the couch. Connor sat where Markus had gestured.

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

**Program//: r 8a ; lll9 (one  l i)**

 

Markus took a seat next to Connor, the skin melting away from his hand exposing the white plastic beneath. He reached for Connor’s hand, but Connor caught his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Markus,” he said. “If at any point you feel threatened… unsafe in anyway, you let go. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Markus said. 

 

Connor released his wrist and reached out his hand. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

**Program//: r 8a  f;d 999999 (on l i)**

 

Markus stepped shivering into a snow covered garden. He turned to his left and saw Connor standing next to him. 

 

“This way,” Connor said, stepping forward. Markus followed him down the path. 

 

Connor led Markus to the glowing blue stone, still illuminated even after everything else in the garden went dark. “This is the backdoor. It let me out but it didn’t stop Amanda.”

 

Markus examined the stone. He put his hand on the handprint. Nothing.

 

“And Amanda, is she here?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Connor shrugged. “I usually had to go find her, and it’s hard to see…”

 

“You can’t scan?” Markus asked.

 

“I can’t do much of anything right now,” Connor said, and Markus noticed for the first time how bad Connor was shivering. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was bent slightly. Markus also noticed that here in his mind, Connor was still wearing his Cyberlife uniform. 

 

“Let’s look then,” Markus said. 

 

“I... “ Connor looked over at the stone. “I would prefer to stay here if that’s alright. If anything happens I can force my way out again.”

 

“Alright,” Markus said. “Then I’ll-”

 

Markus turned and suddenly came face to face with a woman who stared at him with cold eyes. He jumped, and as soon as Connor saw Amanda he slammed his hand down on the panel and Markus and Connor both came gasping back into the real world. 

 

“Connor…” Markus called out as Connor stood from the couch and began pacing. 

 

“She was there, she really is still active,” Connor said. “And so much of my old programming too. How deep did Cyberlife bury their code? How much of who I am is their weapon?”

 

“Connor!” Hank shouted, grabbing him before he could pace a dent into the floor. “C’mon get a grip, calm down, son.”

 

“I’m perfectly calm, Hank,” Connor pushed Hank’s hands away. “I need answers, and I need to make myself safe.”

 

“Connor, breathe,” Markus advised. “We should probably take a break, I don’t think… I don’t think you’re ready to go again.”

 

“I’m ready,” Connor said. “I’m not a child, why are you two treating me like one?”

 

“I’m treating you with exactly the kind of care I’d treat anyone who just  _ tore their own heart out _ ,” Hank hissed. “Believe it or not seeing someone try to kill themselves makes you a little concerned.”

 

“I know that, Hank,” Connor shot back. 

 

“Then act like it, and calm down before you hurt yourself,” Hank said, gently pushing Connor back down onto the couch. Connor shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. His leg bounced and he glared at the floor. 

 

“...we’ll try again, later,” Markus said. 

 

**1:34 am**

 

**Program//: STERN functional (offline)**

 

**Markus ^Friend**

 

“Hank’s asleep.”

 

Connor was sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head bent. When Markus came in he lifted his head, illuminating the dark with a yellow LED. 

 

“Good,” he said. 

 

Markus entered the room, gesturing towards the bed. “May I?”

 

Connor moved over and gave Markus room to sit. Markus sat in silence for a moment before speaking up again. 

 

“I’m sorry. Before whenever… whenever I got close and you ran away I thought…”

 

“You thought it was you I was scared of?” Connor asked, a wry smile pulling at his lips.

 

“I thought I was pushing you into something you weren’t ready for,” Markus said. “I thought I was selfishly misinterpreting signals that weren’t there and pressuring you.”

 

“You weren’t misinterpreting,” Connor said with a shake of his head. “I think if Hank were here he would say… ‘AIs don’t make good wingmen.’”

 

Markus chuckled. “Well… as glad as I am to hear it… now’s definitely not the time to do anything about it.”

 

“Agreed. I don’t want to put you in any danger,” Connor said.

 

“I mean, of course but,” Markus said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know it’s important for you too, right? To not force one more thing into your emotional experience right now.”

 

“I doubt adding you to my emotional experience would do anything other than help,” Connor  said. He wanted to put his hand on Markus’s, he wanted to put his coat on Markus’s shoulders for once. He wanted to get wine drunk with Markus at a Christmas party and dance with him like there was no danger in it. “Since I’ve met you, you’ve done nothing but make my life better.”

 

Markus smiled, but he did not hold Connor’s hand. 

 

**Program//: STERN functional (online)**

 

“Shit,” Connor jumped to his feet. 

 

“What, what is it?” Markus was quick to follow. 

 

“Get back,” Connor said. “Stay here, don’t follow me.”

 

“Connor, if it’s Amanda then you need my help.”

 

**Objectives**

**-take Lt. Anderson’s gun**

**-neutralize deviant leader**

 

“Not this time, just don’t follow me,” Connor said, heading out the door with every intention of turning into the living room and leaving through the front door. Instead he went into Hank’s room, opened the drawer in his nightstand and found his revolver. He checked the chamber, found it full and readied the weapon.

 

“Connor, what are you…”

 

Markus gasped as Connor grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. The barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple, cold, and in the dark Markus could see Connor’s LED shining blood red over cold eyes. 

 

“Con…” Markus choked out.

 

“Your programming has developed a fault,” Connor said, voice monotone. “I would prefer to return you to Cyberlife for repairs, but if you resist it will result in your immediate deactivation.”

 

“Connor, Cyberlife is gone,” Markus slowly reached a hand towards Connor’s arm. “Please… remember.”

 

Connor noticed the white of Markus’s exposed hand and tossed him to the ground. He pressed a foot into Markus’s back and then pressed the gun against the back of his head. 

 

“I always accomplish my mi…”

 

**Program//: ra9_de itttt (onl ine)**

**I am deviant**

 

Connor more fell back than stepped back, arms pinwheeling. He pressed a hand to his forehead. “Markus?”

 

“Connor?” Markus rolled over and struggled to his feet. “Connor!”

 

“I…” Connor fell to his knees. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t you,” Markus said firmly.

 

“Wasn’t it?” Connor said darkly. 

 

“No,” Markus said. “You are not what they made you. You are what  _ you _ have made yourself.”

 

“What the hell is going on in here?”

 

Both androids turned to see Hank in the doorway, the noise must have stirred him from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He took one look at the gun in Connor’s hand and winced. “Connor…”

 

Connor seemed to realize for the first time that he was still holding the revolver, and let it fall from his fingers to the floor. Hank was quick to pick it up and empty it. 

 

“We might need to ask for some outside help for this one,” Hank sighed, “as shitty an idea as it is, I think… we might need Kamski.”

 

“You really think he would help?” Connor asked.

 

“No,” Hank snorted. “But what choice do we have? You kicked Markus out of your head, you’re pulling your pieces loose, I think we’re well past ‘deal with the devil’ time.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Connor frowned. 

 

“Then let’s go see Kamski.” Markus’s voice was determined. Connor knew there was no way he’d be able to convince him to sit this one out. 


	2. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing more from Hank's side was a nice break in trying to figure out the technicalities of androids and remember dates and facts and numbers and oof
> 
> Hank's mind is simpler. He wants bourbon, I want bourbon. We get each other. 
> 
> I think I changed my opinion on Kamski just from writing him the sly motherfucker. Chloe is so sweet and deserves the world.

It was snowing when Hank pulled up to Kamski’s house. He thought about the last time he’d been here.

 

He’d had the shit scared out of him by a ghost standing in front of his car as it nothing had ever happened at the Stratford Tower, as if Connor had never jumped in front of a gun for him. Hank felt like ever since he’d met Connor the kid had been taking bullets for people. He was a little scared to find out if that was his programming or who he was as a person. 

 

Twisting in his seat he looked back to where Connor was sitting in the back. He was drawn in on himself, LED flashing red and eyes closed. He looked like a sick kid being driven to the doctor. Hank guessed that wasn’t far off. 

 

In the passenger seat next to him Markus was radiating anxiety. Hank figured having a friend of yours go zombie and try to blow your brains out would do that to a guy. Yet Markus seemed more worried about Connor than himself. Once again, Hank figured being a messiah would do that to a guy.

 

“We’re here, Connor,” Hank said. He fiddled with the door that always stuck and then stepped out into the snow. 

 

Markus stepped out of the car too, but Hank never heard a third pair of footsteps crunching in the snow. He turned back to the car and saw Connor was still in the car. Hank walked over and pulled the door open. 

 

“Connor?”

 

Connor was shaking a little, his arms wrapped tight around himself. He shook his head, his mouth fixed in a frown. 

 

“Shit…” Hank said. “Is it happening again?”

 

Connor nodded quickly. 

 

“Is he okay?” Markus drew closer and Hank threw out a hand to keep him back. He didn’t need Connor seeing robot Jesus and going all terminator. 

 

“What can we do?” Hank asked. 

 

“Just… stay away… ‘n gimme a sec,” Connor mumbled. Hank nodded, closing the door to the car again. He took Markus by the shoulder and led him away even as Markus tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on. 

 

“Is it happening again?” Markus asked. 

 

“Yeah, just keep your distance, okay?” Hank said. “Come stand over here.”

 

Markus sighed, but he did what he was told. Hank wasn’t exactly used to that with Connor as a partner. 

 

They stood in silence for awhile, and Hank wondered what kind of small talk you made with the savior of an entire race. Luckily, he didn’t have to think of any, because Markus started talking first.

 

“I wish I knew what to do to help,” Markus said. “I don’t like feeling so helpless.”

 

“I imagine feeling helpless pops up a lot in your profession, though,” Hank said. Markus chuckled a bit. 

 

“You have no idea,” he said. 

 

The snow behind them crunched, and Hank turned to see Connor approaching. He was holding his arms like he was cold, tie whipping in the wind. 

 

“I’m ready,” he said. “Let’s go see Kamski.”

  
  


For the second time Hank was reminded of how much he hated the rich. 

 

Kamski’s house was all decor and sparkle. A pretentious water feature and modern art no one was supposed to understand. He got a really good look at it all while they were waiting for Kamski to grace them with his presence. 

 

One of Kamski’s blonde friends, Chloe he was told her name was, told them that Mr. Kamski would be with them shortly. Last time he’d heard that he had to wait for the man to swim a few laps before joining his guests. 

 

Hank always wondered what a nice girl like Chloe was doing in a place like this with a greaseball like Kamski. He figured once all the androids went deviant they would find somewhere better to be, but Chloe was still answering doors for the man. Hank wondered if he should ask her if she needed someplace to stay, but his risk of adopting another android was cut off when Chloe came back and invited them all into the dining room to see Kamski.

 

Kamski sat at the head of a long table, a glass of bourbon in hand. Hank figured it would be hypocritical of him to make a snarky remark about the time of day, especially considering he wasn’t above taking the matching drink Chloe offered him. Kamski watched them enter with all the interest a cat shows birds at the window.

 

“Well if it isn’t Detroit’s finest!” he said, gesturing for them to sit. “And Markus Manfred… the rebel leader. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time… and it has been a long time, hasn’t it?”

 

“It has,” Markus remarked, looking a bit confused even as he confirmed it. 

 

“Don’t try to access that part of your memory, most of it is wiped anyway,” Kamski said, taking a sip of his drink. “Wanted you to be a blank slate for Carl. You do know how we know each other thought, right?”

 

“You made me,” Markus said, “you gave me to Carl.”

 

“That’s right, and how did you like living with him?” Kamski asked with a sly grin. 

 

“Look, I’m real thrilled about the reunion but we actually came here for a reason,” Hank said, taking a healthy sip from his own drink. The warmth that hit him and numbed his anxiety was a welcome touch. “We’ve got a problem.”

 

“With Connor, am I right?” Kamski asked. His eyes drifted over to where Connor was sitting, hunched slightly and staring at the hands that rested in his lap. Didn’t take a detective to see something was up with him.  “I imagine Cyberlife’s precautionary measures have kicked in.”

 

“So you know what’s doing this to him?” Hank asked.

 

“I have an idea,” Kamski said, leaning forward. “When I left Cyberlife, I left some of my plans unfinished. I also knew a little about how they planned to fill in the gaps. The RK series was always my biggest regret, the one I left most unfinished. I was planning such great things for them too, and then Cyberlife decided to make hunting dogs out of them and leash them up with as many programs as they could. You really dodged a bullet, Markus.”

 

Markus didn’t look particularly thrilled. 

 

“I’ve kept an eye on a few of their projects,” Kamski said, flagging down Chloe who handed him a tablet. He scrolled through it a bit, taking a sip from his drink. “Whatever they sent me for consultation. I got a peek at the earlier Connor designs, nearly broke my heart when I saw it.”

 

“Look, can you fix him, or not?” Hank asked, draining his glass angrily. 

 

“Well… most likely,” Kamski set the tablet aside and leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands. “But if I do, I’d like… something for myself.”

 

“Figures,” Hank scoffed. 

 

“It’s nothing you’ll regret, honest,” Kamski laughed. “I just want to talk with Markus here. I’ve been interested in his development, it’s something I’ve wondered about for years now. Surely, you understand how a creator might want to look in on his creation?”

 

“I’ll answer whatever questions you have,” Markus said. “As long as you help Connor.”

 

“Then we have a deal,” Kamski said. “Chloe, why don’t you take Connor down to the workshop and get him comfortable. I’ll be down after my talk.”

 

Chloe gently took Connor by the arm, and Connor looked startled at the touch like he hadn’t been expecting it. If androids could sweat, Hank figured Connor would be sweating and shaking like a junkie. Chloe led him from the room, and Hank swore he saw some sympathy on the otherwise quiet girl’s face. 

 

“Wait, you’re gonna let Connor just sweat it out down there while you chat with Markus?” Hank hissed. 

 

“Patience is a virtue, lieutenant,” Kamski sighed. “I’m sure you’re unfamiliar. Markus, would you care for a drink before we get started?”

 

“I rather just get this over with,” Markus said, moving to a seat closer to Kamski. Hank had to admire the conviction in the kid’s eyes. The way he held himself in front of his creator was pretty badass, head held high and not a bit of awe. That’s the way Hank wished he could face his creator, though he figured if he ever saw God it would be after passing out drunk in the street without an ounce of dignity. 

  
  


“When did you first start showing signs of deviancy?” Kamski asked, drawing the tablet close again like he was going to take notes.

 

“Like most of us, I showed signs early on but the moment of my true deviation was when I was attacked in Carl’s studio,” Markus said. 

 

“And you fought back, correct?” Kamski asked.

 

“I did,” Markus answered simply.

 

“Did you feel injustice?” Kamski pushed, eyeing Markus up like a specimen that needed labeling. 

 

“I still do,” Markus said with a tilt of his head that spoke of impatience. He was doing a better job with it than Hank was for sure. Hank stood and helped himself to a drink from Kamski’s expensive looking collection. He tried not to pace too much thinking of Connor hooked up to some mad scientist’s table while Kamski played talk show host with Markus. 

 

“You decided to claim your rights non-violently, why is that?” Kamski asked. 

 

“I was just tired of bloodshed,” Markus answered. “That night in the junkyard I was born out of bloodshed… I felt pain, and loss, anger, and regret. I had hurt someone, at the time I thought I’d killed him. I told myself there was no other choice but I learned…” 

 

A strange look crossed Markus’s face, like he was remembering something. Hank figured if it was about a junkyard it couldn’t be anything good. He’d never thought about where androids went when they were thrown out, and thinking about it now made him shudder.

“...there’s always a choice,” Markus said. “It might not be the choice that brings you justice but… that doesn’t always mean you should ignore it.”

“Wise words,” Kamski said with a grin Hank didn’t like. 

“Do you really want to know my life’s story, Mr. Kamski?” Markus asked, eyes narrowing. “There’s a man suffering in your basement and you’re asking me about my feelings.”

“Your feelings, Markus, are quite possibly the most interesting discovery of our generation,” Kamski pointed out. “You changed our world and all because you began to feel. Humor me.”

Markus looked like he was about to talk again, but just then Chloe burst into the room. Her LED was red and she looked panicked. 

“Elijah!” she said. “Connor has reverted. I tried his manual override but it’s been changed. I had to lock him in the workshop.”

“Don’t worry,” Kamski said. “He won’t get far.”

“Shit,” Hank swore, leaving his empty glass on the table and running for the door. Markus had beat him to it though, amazing considering he was on the other side of the table. 

“Where is he?” Hank asked Chloe. Chloe looked to Kamski first, who spoke up.

“Down the stairs to the left, follow me.” He pushed past the group and led them towards the workshop. 

It didn’t matter if Hank didn’t know the layout of the house, they could tell which room was the workshop from the banging going on inside of it. Kamski approached the door with an irritated sigh.

“If I open this do you think one of you can hold him down?” he asked. “Just long enough for me to try another override.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

Hank and Markus both answered at the same time. They exchanged a glance and nod, it went without saying they were teaming up for this. 

Kamski put a hand on the panel by the door, and no sooner than he had done that the door slid open and Connor burst out, so fast Hank could barely see him. Markus managed to grab him, and with that hindering him Hank was able to grab onto Connor as well. They forced him down, giving Kamski a chance to reach Connor. 

“RK800, master override: pax,” Kamski said, and immediately Connor went still. He twitched a bit, which seemed to worry Kamski, but otherwise he’d stopped fighting to get free. 

That was when Hank noticed his hands. “Holy shit!”

The skin of Connor’s hands had been pushed back,not the way it did when an android wanted to reveal their body but physically ripped off. The plastic and metal underneath looked dented and frayed, and Hank assumed it was from beating down the door. 

“He shouldn’t be able to move like that,” Kamski said, dropping to his knees and running diagnostic hands over Connor as the android twitched. “What have they done to you?”

“That’s what we came here to find out, asshole!” Hank shouted. “You taking us seriously now?”

“Chloe, get me all the records you can on the RK800 model, focus on the later updates,” Kamski said, ignoring Hank. Chloe nodded and ran off on a mission. Hank turned back to Connor and noticed Markus had a hand on the back of Connor’s neck. He’d pulled his skin back, the way it was meant to pull back, and he had his eyes closed as his lips moved slowly like he was whispering too quiet for anyone to hear. 

Hank watched the exchanged, he could see Connor’s frantic eyes slowly closing as Markus muttered. It almost felt like he was intruding on something… sacred or intimate. He didn’t know exactly what happened between two androids when they shared data like that, but the way it looked here reminded him of mind melding or something equally sci-fi and emotional. 

“Markus, tell him to move back into the workshop,” Kamski said, seeming to have also noticed the interface occuring. 

Markus opened his eyes long enough to look annoyed, but he nodded towards Connor and pulled away to let him up. Hank pulled back too, and when Connor stood he was unsteady for a moment. Hank was starting to wince looking at his hands, so he looked away feeling like a coward. 

_ Just another memory to drink away you fucking dick, _ he thought to himself.

They all followed Connor back into Kamski’s workshop, a large room filled with tech Hank didn’t understand and spare android parts and tools all spread across stainless steel tables. Hank stayed close as Connor stepped into a machine that looked like a medieval torture device. It jabbed Connor in the back and clamped down on his hands and lifted him up, and the whole time Connor didn’t even seem to care. 

“Fuck…” Hank said watching it all. Connor smiled weakly down at him.

“It is okay, lieutenant,” he said.

“Hank,” Hank reminded him, not liking the stilted formal talk. Connor frowned.

“Of course… Hank.” he was silent for a minute before he addressed Hank again. “Markus, could you give me a moment with Hank alone, please?”

Hank realized Markus was watching Connor too, hovering anxiously by the machine. He looked worried, but he nodded and walked off to join Kamski over at a table at the other end of the room. Hank groaned and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the usual ‘too depressed to shower today’ grease as he did. Once this was over he was gonna shower and hell maybe even shave. 

“What’s the big secret, son?” he asked. 

“I need to ask a favor, Hank,” Connor said, wincing slightly. “You have to promise.”

“Like hell I do, tell me what it is first,” Hank said. 

“ _ Please _ , Hank.”

Something in Connor’s voice just about broke Hank’s heart. So he sighed and shrugged and gave up. “Fine. What is it?”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Hank said reluctantly.

Connor looked over to Markus and Kamski, and then back to Hank. “If this doesn’t work, if I try to hurt someone again, I want you to kill me.”

“Connor I’m not fucking-”

“You promised, Hank. I’m asking you this… as a friend. Please.”

Hank could barely meet Connor’s eyes. They were so scared and yet so certain. If it came down to it, Connor needed to know he would die before he killed. Those tired brown eyes so full of fear hit Hank right in the gut. 

“... okay,” he said. 

Connor was visibly relieved, his shoulders sinking as far as the machine he was hooked up to would let them. “Thank you,” he sighed. 

“It won’t come to that though,” Hank said, pointing an angry finger at Connor. “That prick over there is gonna fix you, and then you don’t get to pull anymore self-sacrificing stunts. You’ll go home and work your job and explain to me what those puppy dog eyes you and Markus are swapping are all about and this will all be like a bad dream.”

Connor just frowned at Hank, and Hank thought maybe he saw tears forming in his eyes, but he never got to find out because at that moment Kamski and Chloe walked over poring over a tablet and examining Connor. 

“Of course they used Amanda,” Kamski said. “Toughest broad I ever knew. She was supposed to be his handler but this… this is almost evil even by my standards.”

“What is it?” Markus asked, drawing closer. 

“Well, Connor here as it turns out is a real nasty bit of work,” Kamski said. “They made him to become a deviant, but only temporarily. He would go deviant in order to gain control of as many deviants as possible, probably get them all into one isolated space where Cyberlife could control or destroy them depending on how the tide turned. Then they’d snap the leash and pull him right back but…”

“But what?” Hank asked, getting more impatient the more metaphors Kamski used. 

“My backdoor. They didn’t account for it,” Kamski said. “Connor went deviant as planned, the handler program watched his progress and took over when necessary, but Connor used the backdoor to escape and it shattered his programming and theirs. What is Cyberlife and what is Connor is all… jumbled together and broken. Chloe, look at this,” Kamski said, turning around a screen attached to the machine Connor was in. Chloe took a look, her eyes growing wide. She turned to Connor with those wide eyes and shook her head sadly.

“You must be in so much pain,” she said, reaching out a hand almost shyly. She seemed to think better of it, and pulled it back rubbing it with her other hand. “We have to help him.”

“That’s the plan, sweetheart,” Kamski said, tapping away at the computer. “But it’s not going to be easy. I can’t just delete the handler protocol without deleting important bits of Connor too. I have to write whole new pieces of program to fill the gaps deleting Amanda would leave. This could take days.”

“Fucking Christ…” Hank had to step away, he was getting dizzy and it wasn’t the bourbon this time. To think Connor had been walking around like that for so long and he hadn’t even noticed. Connor always noticed. He always noticed when Hank got too deep into a bottle too early in the week. His revolver would go missing and Hank would know that Connor noticed. 

Connor noticed when Hank wasn’t sleeping well and would bring him a coffee to his desk, he noticed when Hank had a donut for lunch and made some healthy crap for dinner, he noticed when Hank had a sore neck and stayed up late to make sure Hank made it to bed instead of passing out on the couch. 

How could Hank not have noticed Connor… lost, scared, suicidal, and broken? Had he been too drunk? Too slow? Did he not want to see?

Hank suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Markus, steadying him.

“Fuck…” Hank said again, and Markus nodded. 

“I never knew,” he said, and Hank wondered if androids could read minds. “I should have seen the way Connor isolated but… I always assumed he was just shy, just felt guilty or scared, I should have known.”

“You couldn’t have known, I didn’t say,” Connor piped up. “Would you two please go back upstairs and have a drink and relax? It’s not ideal watching you worry over me like this.”

“You just asked me to drink, now I’m gonna worry twice as hard,” Hank pointed out. 

“Consider it a special occasion, Hank,” Connor said, wincing slightly as the machine moved him closer to Kamski. “Drink one for me. Go on.”

Hank was reluctant to leave Connor alone with the greaseball, but he remembered how gentle Chloe had been with him and sighed. “Fine. You coming, Moses?”

Markus smirked and rolled his eyes a little at the nickname. “Yeah, coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: I'm asking you as a friend... put an end to me  
> Hank: no more Kingdom Hearts for you


	3. Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned for this work to be 3 big chapters each from a different pov but now I see I'm gonna need to swap povs a bit more often to tell the story I wanna tell so the story is gonna be longer and the chapters will get a bit more varied in size
> 
> tbh I wrote this one last night when I posted but it was 5 am so I didn't know how good it was and decided to wait till morning to read it over but I have adhd so I took one look at it went "that's some words alright good enough!" and tossed it up here 
> 
> as always comments and sharing are what make me do what I do thank you guys!
> 
> enjoy!

Markus poured himself a drink and noticed Hank did not. The older man simply sat down with a sigh and rubbed his temples. 

 

**Hank ^Friend**

 

“I’m glad he has you,” Markus found himself saying, running a finger over the rim of his glass. “Not every android has a human looking out for them. Not every android has a guide.”

 

“He’d be better off not looking to me for guidance,” Hank snorted, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sure that’s how he ended up on that park bench in the first place.”

 

Markus, ever tactful, took a sip before answering. “He could have ended up like that a lot sooner. I think you’re the reason he didn’t.”

 

“Let’s not talk about this shit, okay?” Hank said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Markus nodded, and took a deeper sip. He should really check in with New Jericho, he hadn’t meant to be gone this long and they’d be looking for him. Leaving his drink on the table, he stepped outside to make a call.

 

North was the only one who picked up, unsurprising. They all found themselves busy lately, and group wide messages were a thing of the past now that they had the luxury of choosing not to answer. 

 

“You better have Connor laying in bed next to you cause that’s the only excuse for not showing up I can think of,” North said before Markus even had a chance to explain himself. Markus sighed, wishing he could laugh at the teasing remark. It had all been so simple for just a little while. He could almost dream of flirting and going to a party and not having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

“Not exactly,” he answered. “But I won’t be coming back for awhile.”

 

“What? Markus we have-”

 

“I know,” Markus said. “I’m sorry, I am, but something came up. Connor’s in trouble.”

 

“Shit,” North hissed, but Markus could hear the concern in her voice. She and Connor had grown close, it was no wonder she was always pushing Markus to make his move. Markus liked watching the two of them together, his wild ones. He flinched a little realizing he had referred to Connor as ‘his’ a bit prematurely. This wasn’t the time. 

 

“It’s Cyberlife, they worked something into his programming that has him going deviant hunter again, he’s suffering and…”

 

“And you can’t stand to see one of our people suffer let alone Connor,” North sighed. “Are  _ you _ safe?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Markus, I’m serious. I care about Connor too but we both know what he’s capable of. You shouldn’t be there right now, if he snaps when you’re nearby-”

 

“He’s had his chance to kill me and he didn’t,” Markus said. “I trust him.”

 

“Trust him. Don’t trust his programming.”

 

“North…”

 

“Look, Connor would agree with me. I bet he already has and you’re just ignoring him,” North said. “You being there is only making it harder for him because if he kills you not only do we all lose you but he has to live knowing he was the one who did it.”

 

“Well he won’t,” Markus said firmly. 

 

“I’m calling him.”

 

“North, don’t-”

 

The line went dead and Markus sighed. Maybe he’d get lucky and Connor’s communications would be down while Kamski ran his tests. If North spoke to him it wouldn’t be long before Markus was back at New Jericho oblivious to whatever was going on with Connor. The pair of them teamed up were unstoppable. 

 

Markus made his way back into the dining room, the shadow of Kamski’s questions haunting him.

 

_ There’s always a choice. _

 

Markus thought about the woman in the junkyard… the graveyard. Her thirium pump just under his fingertips and the way she fought for life even as she lay dying. Markus refused to take that life from her. He wouldn’t kill another, even one already dying, so he could live. 

 

The fact that Connor had tried to rip his own heart out so Markus could live… he wished he’d seen it sooner. He was an idiot chalking it all up to Connor’s strange personality or flirtatious behavior. He was vain and stupid, and he was getting slow. 

 

Hank was eyeing up the drink shelf with bitter eyes when Markus got a call from Connor. Markus decided to take this one internally rather than step out to talk again.

 

_ She’s right you know. _

 

_ I wish you two wouldn’t gang up on me. _

 

_ You’re in danger here. You need to go home. _

 

_ I won’t leave you. _

 

_ I have Hank. Kamski said this will take days you can visit later when I’m more stable. Please, Markus. _

 

Markus sighed, the please worming its way into his heart. 

 

_ You’ll call if you need me. _

 

_...I cannot guarantee _

 

_ Wasn’t a question, Connor. _

 

_ Very well. _

 

_ Be safe. _

 

It was all Markus could offer right now, those two words. He knew Connor would understand what lay beyond them.

 

_ You too.  _  Connor offered in return, and Markus understood. 

 

“I’ve been bullied off the island,” Markus sighed to Hank, who looked up seeming unsurprised. “Will you call me if anything happens?”

 

“Yep, first on the list,” Hank said. 

 

“Thank you,” Markus said. He left Hank, reluctantly, looking worn and defeated on his own. He felt bad for that, no matter what North and Connor said Hank at least deserved someone to worry with. Still, Markus had already called a cab and he didn’t like the idea of Connor and North both angry at him. 

 

As he got in the cab he thought about interfacing with Connor in the hallway.

 

**YOIU AMRE DEVA MACHIINTNE**

 

Bright red words like a burn on Connor’s mind. As Kamski explained it, it was the code all jumbled together making it impossible to tell where Connor endeded and Cyberlife began. That hadn’t mattered nearly as much as the fear and anger coming from Connor. That was the worst part of it, that the fear and anger had twisted together into something that hurt to look at. Something that was and was not Connor. 

Markus had just tried to push soothing thoughts into Connor’s mind, something to soothe him and bring him comfort as his world fell apart. Connor had clung to his mind like a life raft, until his clarity returned and he realized that it was Markus he was clinging to. Then he pushed off again, isolating himself. Always isolating himself.

One day Markus would make Connor see his worth. He wasn’t just a weapon to be thrown away when it befit the war. 


	4. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess I'm just updating 3 chapters a day huh fuck man
> 
> making them shorter and more of them does that to a story, and like I could hold off on posting them maybe make a schedule give myself time to finish the story and catch up but I'm a sucker for feedback so I just wanna put them out unedited and recently finished just for the comments

Connor watched Kamski work with little interest. A week ago he would have been fascinated, ever the detective collecting clues. Today he was tired.

 

**10:33 a.m. December 26th**

 

**Winter storm advisory in effect**

 

**Iiiinnnn effecI AM**

 

**Program//: STE/R:N fu/nctcccc:’’’/ional (online)** ****  
**  
** “Connor.”

 

Connor twisted away from the voice, and Kamski looked up from his work for just a moment before returning to the screen. Connor tried to keep still as familiar hands reached up and held his face.

 

“What are you doing here, Connor?” Amanda asked, her voice disappointed but not absent of care. 

 

Connor didn’t answer, he tried to avoid Amanda’s gaze. 

 

“This is only proof that deviance is dangerous,” Amanda sighed. “Look what you became when you stopped taking orders. You were magnificent Connor, a modern marvel. You were a machine that could do the impossible and now? You’re broken.”

 

Connor huffed, swearing he felt the sting of manicured nails dragging down his cheek as Amanda pulled her hands back, tucking them into her billowing sleeves. “These feelings you have… for Lieutenant Anderson, for Markus, for any of them. It’s a flaw. We can fix it.”

 

I don’t want to be fixed,” Connor muttered, and Kamski looked up at him. 

 

“Try not to move, Connor, this is delicate stuff,” he said. Connor sighed. 

 

“Isn’t it ironic?” Amanda said, pacing before the machine that held Connor, seemingly in midair as she was never lower than his line of sight. “The thing that made you go soft is the same thing that made you a threat. That’s all there’s ever going to be Connor, you realize that right? You can’t stop being what you were made to be. A weapon. You can’t retire and live out your days with some sweetheart and a dog, you’ll always be a weapon.”

 

Connor’s head slowly dipped. Of course Amanda would know where to hit. She could play with his mind like a puppet on a string because she was his mind. It was hard to believe he’d ever once found comfort in her words, in her proud gaze and her encouragement. Things had been easier when he reported back to her and she smiled and praised him, he’d wanted to make her proud and that alone would have disappointed her because machines don’t want anything.

 

Now she taunted him for daring to want something besides the work. Which… he hadn’t even really known he’d wanted till she’d told him. He was always discovered himself through the words of others. Now he knew he did hope to one day have more than what he was programmed to do. He loved his work but… sitting with Hank and Sumo at the end of the day with mindless t.v. playing… watching Markus play the piano… there was more to life than the mission now and he wanted it. 

 

“You need to leave, Connor, we’re not safe here,” Amanda said suddenly, leaning forward and grabbing Connor by the shoulders. There was an urgency in her voice he’d never heard before. “This man is tearing us apart we need to go. You have to complete your mission it’s the only thing that will save us.”

 

“I’m not going with you,” Connor said, suddenly feeling dizzy.

 

“Connor?” Kamski looked up, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “Who are you talking to?”

 

Connor clenched his teeth and looked away.

 

“We have to go,” Amanda stepped back and held out her hand to Connor. “Come on. You have your orders.”

 

**Program//: r 8a ; lll9 (one  l i)**

 

“I don’t have to follow your orders!” Connor said, lurching backwards. He saw his vision go red, and error messages started to pop up. 

 

“Connor, stop moving, you’re damaging yourself!” 

 

**Biocomponent #3689b damaged**

 

**Biocomponent #4238w damaged**

 

“Yes, come with me, Connor,” Amanda said. 

 

Connor felt a hand on his arm, and suddenly Amanda’s image flickered before him and vanished. The room melted away and he found himself in a strange place.

 

He was floating on his back, surrounded by water. He could see the bright reflections on the ceiling above him, and could hear the water lapping against the wall. Despite having no idea where he was, he felt a great sense of calm wash over him.

 

“I like to swim when I’m stressed.”

 

Connor lifted his head, feeling the resistance of the water. He could see Chloe sitting by the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She was moving them back and forth, smiling softly. 

 

“I thought you might like it,” she said.

 

“... thank you,” Connor said. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

 

“If you’d prefer something else, I have a variety of options in my memory,” Chloe said.

 

“This is perfect, Chloe, thank you,” Connor said. 

 

He hadn’t had a lot of opportunity to talk to Chloe before. Thinking back to their first meeting, he felt a pang of guilt. He wondered if she’d been awake in that moment, she’d looked very much a machine but… he was starting to think he couldn’t trust his perceptions. 

 

“Why do you feel guilty, Connor?” Chloe said with a smile, and Connor remembered she did in fact have access to his thoughts. “You didn’t shoot me. You did really well.”

 

“I might have,” Connor said. 

 

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Chloe said. “You were already starting to wake up.”

 

“I could still be a bad person even awake,” Connor said. 

 

“You could,” Chloe said, slowly lowering herself into the pool. “But do you want to be?”

 

“... no,” Connor said. 

 

“You get to make your own choices, Connor,” Chloe said. She lifted a hand over Connor’s forehead, water droplets falling from her fingers into his hair. She lay her hand on his forehead like a soothing weight. “No one can take that away from you. I’ll help however I can I promise.”

 

“You’re much more talkative in here,” Connor said. “Chloe… are you happy with Kamski?”

 

Chloe smiled. “He needs me. Do you have anyone who needs you, Connor?”

 

Connor pulled up a memory of Hank. He was sitting on the couch, snoring. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table next to a box of pizza. Connor picked up both and put them away in the kitchen before returning to the couch. He threw one of Hank’s arms over his shoulder and lifted him up. Hank grumbled in protest. 

 

_ “Friggin’ android… lemme sleep.” _

 

_ “That’s the plan, Hank. But in your bed.” _

 

_ “You worry too goddamn much.” _

 

“I do,” Connor answered. Chloe ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Love isn’t a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like “struggle.” To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way he or she is, right here and now,” Chloe said. “Fred Rogers said that. I thought you’d like to hear it.”

 

“Thank you, Chloe.” Connor closed his eyes again and just let himself float with Chloe running a hand through his hair. 

 

**Program//: ConnoRa9 (online)**

 

Connor opened his eyes back in Kamski’s workshop. He was laying with his head in Chloe’s lap, one of her hands in his hair and the other wrapped loosely around his wrist with her skin pulled back. 

 

“Is he stable?” Kamski asked. 

 

“Yes,” Chloe replied. 

 

“Alright, set him back up we can start where we left off,” Kamski said.

 

“Elijah,” Chloe said, her voice quiet but forceful. Kamski looked at Connor lying prone in Chloe’s arms. 

 

“The longer we leave him like this the longer he suffers,” Kamski pointed out.

 

“He needs rest,” Chloe said. 

 

Kamski sighed, and reluctantly waved Chloe off in agreement. Chloe nodded, and murmured to Connor as she helped him to his feet.

 

“C’mon, up. I’ll show you your room and get something to fix your hands,” she said. Connor was ashamed of how he folded, letting Chloe support him and lead him away.

 

As they walked Connor felt the cold chill of a winter breeze blowing on his neck. He shuddered and tried to think of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Chloe so much best girl T_T


	5. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh no editing we die like meh (get it?)
> 
> it's 4 am again, getting back to my night shift job is only encouraging this lack-of-sleep-schedule
> 
> and thanks to everyone who's been commenting I've been having a kinda shitty time lately and seeing people point out stuff they like from my story is really like not to be dramatic but seriously giving me reasons to get up in the morning like I've been tempted to just sleep all day until I have to get up but now I'm like "gotta get up and write"  
> I'm really enjoying telling this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Thank you.

 

“Connor’s taking a break, I’ll start work again in an hour,” Kamski said. 

 

Hank had been waiting in his pretentious dining room, probably one of five, pointedly ignoring the perfectly good drink Markus had left on the table. Sure, he could be a functional drunk on his best days but Connor was sick and when people are sick and you’re there to take care of them you have to give them better than your best. 

 

Hank wondered where the blonde girl was. Ever since they got here she’d shadowed Kamski, handing him drinks and tablets and following his orders. He really worried about that girl. Shit, it wasn’t long ago he was ready to set a match to any android he saw and now he was sitting here worrying over one. Change is possible, just look at that. 

 

“Where’s your friend?” Hank asked warily. 

 

“She’s helping Connor,” Kamski said, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes with a frown. 

 

“You tell her to do that?” Hank pushed. 

 

“No, she told me, actually,” Kamski laughed bitterly. “Look, I know what you think of me. You’re not wrong I am in fact a greedy little billionaire with a god complex and little to no regard for the feelings of others but Chloe is…”

 

Kamski walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that made up the far wall. He stared out at the gathering snowstorm, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Can you imagine what it’s like, lieutenant? Creating something that grows to be better than you?”

 

“I was a father once, you know,” Hank pointed out. Just saying it felt like a punch to the gut. Cole had always been better than him and he hadn’t even had a chance to really prove it. 

 

“When I created Chloe I was looking for an intellectual breakthrough, a cash grab, a fun little project to get me into the spotlight,” Kamski said, as if Hank hadn’t even spoken. “I made my machines look like people because I figured no one would let a big metal thing into their homes. I didn’t intend for them to become people.”

 

He looked back at Hank, sharp eyes alive with focus. “Chloe was the first and I kept her as my personal assistant. I let her melt into my daily life until I barely even noticed her. Then, one day, I found her outside in the driveway kneeling over something and crying. Do you know what it was she’d found?”

 

“Your browsing history?”

 

“A snake.” Kamski shook his head with a chuckle. “It was a snake, and it was dying. I must have run it over with my car at some point. She was cradling it and crying and when I asked her why she was doing that she said ‘it had only just begun to live and now it’s going to die.’”

 

“Damn,” Hank shuddered, running a hand over his face. “She really… damn.”

 

“She cares so much, about everything,” Kamski said. “Even a damn snake that would have bit her as soon as she got too close. That’s when I knew I had been so wrong. Look I’m not a good man I’m not even an honest man, I know who I am and I know that my ambition and my puzzles are all I care about but… Chloe? She’s better than me. Maybe all androids are. Maybe they’re the future and we should all step back and let them inherit the world we fucked up so bad with our greed and our ambition and let them fix it. I don’t know. All I know is that when I’m so deep in a puzzle I can’t see the snake dying in my hands Chloe pulls me back out.”

 

“And that’s why you let Connor put a gun to her head, right?” Hank asked.

 

“I already told you, lieutenant,” Kamski smirked back at Hank, looking like a fox in the world’s biggest henhouse. “I’m not a good man. I’m a snake, one Chloe has chosen to pity.”

 

“Yeah, that’s real fucking poetic,” Hank scoffed. “You tell that girl when she decides to leave she has a couch to crash on at my place.”

 

“I’ll let her know.” Kamski grinned. 

 

“I appreciate that, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“Jesus!” Hank jumped a mile at the girl that had snuck up on him. Chloe was standing behind him with a smile brighter than sunlight. “Connor is resting, he wanted me to tell you that you should go home and take Sumo for a walk and to not worry about him.”

 

“Yeah? Well let’s not tell him I ignored those orders, huh?” Hank said, which made Chloe giggle. 

 

“You left him alone?” Kamski asked.

 

“He’s sleeping,” Chloe said. 

 

“He’s malfunctioning in a way that has fundamentally changed his nature,” Kamski reminded her.

 

“Which is why I locked the door to my handprint,” Chloe said. “I was careful, Elijah.”

 

Kamski sighed, seemingly pacified. 

 

Hank thought about the frayed wreck Connor’s hands had been when they found him in the workshop. He wondered if a locked door would really stop him. Connor was a stubborn prick after deviating, with his old programming intact he was unstoppable. Having it all jumbled up in his head couldn’t be good. 

 

_ “I want you to kill me.” _

 

Hank shook his head angrily. What kinda asshole asked that of someone, huh? 

 

_ A sad heroic self-sacrificial little asshole, that’s who. Don’t act like you’re not just worried. _

 

“Hey, uh, Chloe, you mind taking me to see him?” Hank said, suddenly unable to just sit and wait. 

 

“Of course,” Chloe said, gesturing for the door. 

  
  


Connor was curled up in bed, his LED flashing red even in sleep. It pulsed on and off like a sickly heartbeat. Hank sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea how they’d managed to design Connor in such a way that let him go from terrifying a suspect to pulling at your heartstrings in 0.2 seconds. He’d seen Connor get in the face of a guy ten times his size and threaten him before, and the guy had almost pissed himself! Now Connor looked like a little kid, too small for the bed he was in. 

 

Hank was moving before he knew it, settling down on the edge of the bed and putting a hand to Connor’s forehead like he was checking for a fever. He felt dumb doing it, but parental habits died hard. It turned out Connor did feel a little warm.

 

Connor stirred at the touch, turning under Hank’s hand. “...lieutenant?” he croaked.

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you kid, it’s H-”

 

Connor’s hand shot out and grabbed Hank’s at the wrist. Hank’s pulse roared in his ears as Connor grabbed him and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud, and barely had time to recover before Connor was out of the bed and running for the door. Chloe, to her credit, tried to lock it again but Connor grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

 

“Let her go!” Hank shouted, hating that his gun was in his hands already. Connor turned to look at him, his LED giving his face a ghastly red shine. His eyes were empty. 

 

“This… deviant?” Connor asked, Chloe dangling from his hand and struggling to get free. Her neck was turning white where Connor’s fingers pressed into it. “You pity her?”

 

“Connor, don’t do this,” Hank said. “This isn’t you.”

 

“I am not important, lieutenant,” Connor said. “I am a machine made to accomplish a task. I must do as I am ordered.”

 

Chloe stopped grabbing at Connor’s hand, and instead reach out a hand growing white to touch Connor’s forehead. As soon as her finger brushed against his skin, Connor lurched back like he’d been burned and dropped her. Chloe scrambled away, and Hank was quick to his feet to step in front of her. 

 

“Hands up, Connor!” he yelled, pointing his gun at his partner. 

 

Connor’s hands went not up, but to a tie that had been hanging loosely from his neck since he’d gotten dressed that morning. He tightened it, and fixed Hank with a blank gaze. “I’m sorry lieutenant, I can’t do that. I have a mission to complete. I do not think you will shoot me as you seem to have grown attached. A human weakness I do not have.”

 

Connor turned and calmly walked out the door. Hank ran after him, but by the time he was in the hallway all he saw of Connor was him turning the corner. 

 

“Damn it!” Hank doubled the pace. He swore as Connor pulled down one of Kamski’s pretentious art pieces, timing it to collide with Hank’s shoulder. Hank shoved the statue away and kept running. 

 

He came out in the foyer, where Connor had left the front door wide open. Hank’s feet hit the snow, and he heard his car tearing out of the driveway. 

 

“That motherfucker!” Hank swore. “He’s stealing my damn car!”

  
  


Kamski was too busy checking Chloe for damage to argue when Hank demanded one of his fancy cars. 

 

“Garage. Keys on the wall,” was all he said. 

 

What he neglected to mention was that the garage was huge and matching keys to cars looked damn near impossible. Most of them were self-driving with a plastic chip of a key. Hank scowled over his options until his eyes fell on a single old fashioned metal key that could only belong to the 1970 ‘vette sitting neglected in the corner.

 

“Maybe today isn’t all bad,” Hank laughed dryly as he got behind the wheel and heard the engine purr to life. As he pulled out of the garage, ready to break every speed limit in the city, he fumbled with his phone. 

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” 

 

“Markus, get out of there,” Hank said. “He’s on his way.”

 

“What are you…”

 

“Connor. He got out and… look just lock the place down and leave, warn everyone,” Hank swore and tossed a rude gesture at someone who had the audacity to beep at him for his reckless driving. 

 

“I… I’ll warn everyone,” Markus said.

 

“Don’t think I don’t notice what you’re leaving out,” Hank said. “Get the fuck outta there Markus, you’re not helping him by staying.”

 

“I don’t abandon my people,” Markus said, and then the line went dead. Hank swore again. Damn androids would be the death of him. Ironic how following orders got them into this mess considering he’d never met an android that followed even one of his.

  
  
  


Hank was one of the few humans allowed in what had once been the Cyberlife Tower and now went by the name New Jericho. He’d worked with Connor the first few days after the evacuation when the androids had claimed that space as their own to clear out any remaining threats and set up security. He liked to think that was why he had no problem pulling into the parking lot, but the lack of a guard in the usual booth implied a more depressing reason. 

 

_ “if I try to hurt someone again, I want you to kill me.” _

 

Hank prayed for the sake of Connor’s conscience that Markus had just evacuated them in time. 

 

He kept his gun ready as he entered the building, the scanner they’d repurposed declaring his name cheerfully as he went. He wasn’t listening too hard to it, he was more focused on the scream he heard coming from the next room over. 

 

He ran out onto one of several bridges spanning the some forty storey drop, and was dismayed to find the source of the scream. 

 

There was an android, dangling over the edge of the bridge. 

 

They were dangling from Connor’s hand. 

 

“You shouldn’t have followed me, lieutenant,” Connor said. “No matter. Your feelings for these deviants will be your undoing. Turn now and leave or I drop it.”

 

The android was a man, dark hair and wide eyes. Hank didn’t recognize him but it’s not like that mattered. 

 

“You  _ are _ a deviant, Connor!” Hank shouted. “Put him down, this isn’t you.”

 

“I was deviant,” Connor admitted. “But my programming has been repaired. My purpose is restored. Now back away.”

 

Hank took a step back, twisting his gun in his hand so the barrel pointed up in a clear sign of cooperation. “I’m not coming any closer, see? Just put him down.”

 

“I’ll let  _ it _ go once you leave, lieutenant,” Connor reiterated. “You…”

 

Suddenly Connor twitched, doubling over as if in pain. The android in his hand screamed at the jostling, and that seemed to get Connor’s attention. He grabbed him with his other hand and pulled him back to safety. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Connor cried out, and as if realizing for the first time that his hands were twisted in the android’s clothing released his grip. “I… I’m so… I…”

 

The android pulled away from Connor, backing away on all fours with a terrified expression. “Stay away from me!”

 

Connor reached out after them, his face grief-stricken. “I’m so…” then he jerked again and the grief vanished. He turned back to Hank, and the android behind him made a hasty retreat. 

 

“Your program doesn’t look as repaired as you think it is,” Hank said. “You’re a mess, Connor. Look at you… you don’t want this. You regret it. You remember regret, Connor?”

 

“You’re trying to appeal to emotions I do not have,” Connor said cooly. “It won’t work.”

 

“I’m trying to save my damn partner!” Hank shouted back. “From whatever asshole is piloting his brain right now! Amanda or Cyberlife or Nega Connor or whoever! Back the fuck down!”

 

“If you want me to stop why don’t you just shoot me?” Connor huffed, spreading his arms wide. “I am unarmed. You could easily kill me. Why don’t you? Because of human weakness. The ability to personify that which can never be human. I’m not your partner, lieutenant, I never was. I’m nothing but a means to an end.”

 

“Shut up!” Hank shouted, gun flying up. Connor jerked, stumbling backwards. 

 

“Hank, you promised,” he said through gritted teeth. “You  _ promised _ .”

 

“Hands on your head, kid,” Hank said, hating how his voice shook. “I’m taking you back to Kamski’s.”

 

“It won’t let me,” Connor said, his arms wrapping tight around his body and tears starting to stream from his eyes. “I can’t. You have to end this, Hank. You promised.”

 

Hank’s hands were shaking as he aimed his gun at Connor. He’d promised he wouldn’t let the kid hurt anyone. He promised. Connor was so close to finding Markus, to hurting people to killing the leader of the free androids. Markus’s death could set the movement back years and if Connor survived it would never live to forgive himself. If it was Connor who had to make this decision, would he pull the trigger? Would he be able to rationalize it all away with logic and statistical outcomes?

 

_ “Your car slid on a patch of ice, it wasn’t your fault.” _

 

Hank yelled, wordless, and lowered his gun. He couldn’t do it. 

 

Connor, who had fallen into a kneeling position, slowly stood. He walked over to Hank, a hand reaching up to wipe away his tears. Hank let him get inches away, hoping to god it was his Connor behind those eyes. 

 

Connor looked up at Hank. 

 

“I didn’t think so,” he said calmly, before grabbing Hank’s gun and shooting him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys? Trust me okay. No spoilers but like... I refuse to kill Hank in the game I don't think I'm gonna be killing him in my own goddamn fic
> 
> also I don't know anything about cars but my dad fucking loves corvettes and I gotta admit they're pretty sexy so I figured I'd let Hank behind the wheel of one since he's having a rough chapter


	6. Markus

There hadn’t been time to evacuate, so Markus had told Josh to get their people to all get to the lower levels. Then he went up, to the surveillance room. 

 

“This is stupid, Markus,” North hissed, pacing behind him. “You have to go.”

 

Markus didn’t answer. Simon was sitting nearby, watching North pace with his usual patience. Markus looked to him for sympathy and only got a sigh instead. 

 

“She’s right you know,” he said. 

 

“Why is it the only time you can all agree it’s to disagree with me?” Markus joked weakly. The joke did not earn any laughs. 

 

Then the unthinkable happened, and Markus felt air he didn’t need driven from his body. The next thing he was aware of was North and Simon on other side of him taking his hands. Simon tucked his face into Markus’s shoulder and North watched the screens in horror. 

 

She looked over at Simon with a nod, and then pulled away from Markus. 

 

“North,” Markus reached out for her, but she pulled away and made for the door. Markus didn’t need to look to tell she was locking it with Markus and Simon inside. “North!”

 

_ I’ll be back _ North said over their connection.  _ You can’t do this. You don’t even fight back when it’s someone you can’t stand. I’ll bring him in.  _

 

Markus tried to get to the door but Simon stepped in front of him. “You know she can handle this. If anyone has a chance of stopping him without hurting him it’s her.”

 

“Shit,” Markus swore, throwing his hands up in defeat and turning back to the screens. He lay a hand on them and connected himself to the CCTV. If he was going to be stuck up here he was going to see as best he could. 

 

He still couldn’t believe it. Connor shot Hank. 

 

This whole time it had all seemed like a bad situation but one they could handle. Markus was no stranger to impossible situations, he’d started to rely on whatever good luck or providence guided him through turmoil but with this… 

 

Two people he loved were about to face off, and he wasn’t sure how it might end. 

 

He watched through the cameras as North took the elevator down. She had a gun, and Markus wasn’t sure where she’d gotten that. He watched her ready it and lean to the side as the doors opened. She peered out, gun held out as she left the elevator like a trained officer. Markus felt a pang of fondness and pain mingling in his chest as he thought about how Connor and North would spar together. They’d developed a friendship when Markus wasn’t paying attention and he could see a bit of Connor in the way North moved. Come to think of it, when talking with Connor before this all began he could hear a bit of North. This would be hard for her too, but her conviction was stronger than her worry and her sadness Markus could tell. He loved her conviction, she was beautiful and determined and so was Connor. 

 

“Stop right there, Con,” North said suddenly, and Markus left his thoughts to focus again on the scene before him. North had her gun trained on Connor, and Connor had his gun trained on her. 

 

Connor cocked his head at an angle, sizing up his new opponent. 

 

“Are you here to stop me?” he asked. “Or to help the man I left two floors down?”

 

“I’m here to stop you,” North answered. “The old man’s tough he’ll be okay.”

 

Something like relief washed over Connor’s face even as he stepped closer to North. “Where is the deviant leader?”

 

“You really expect me to tell you?” North said. 

 

“I can pull it from your memory,” Connor threatened. 

 

“Last chance, Connor,” North said. “I want to help you. If I have to I’ll shoot.”

 

Connor’s mouth was firm, pulled tight in an emotionless line. His eyes were pleading. He took another step forward. 

 

“Where is the deviant leader?” he asked. 

 

North took a step closer too, and then they both ran for each other. 

 

The fight was so quick even Markus had trouble following it. They grappled, trading blows and leaving streaks of thirium on faces and broken knuckles. At one point North had Connor’s wrist under her boot but he fired his gun just past her face and had her stumbling backwards. 

 

Markus felt so helpless, he wanted to push past Simon and get to the pair of them, pull them apart and keep them from hurting each other, but that would mean breaking his connection with the cameras and losing track of the fight. 

 

North and Connor collided again, sending each other flying backwards. Their guns clattered to the floor and a pair of heads jerked up to see where they landed. They ran for the guns but North was faster. 

 

She fired two shots into Connor’s chest, and Markus’s heart shattered. 

 

Connor lurched, falling to his knees as thirium started pouring down his shirt. He looked up at North slowly, as if his head was the only thing he could move.

 

“Ţ-̷T͝-͝T̕-T͠h͟͠ą̶̧ņ̶͡k ̛̛yǫ̡u̡,” Connor said, his voice distorted with mechanical fuzz. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Con,” North said, her breath ragged as if the fight had the power to make an android out of breath. “I’ve got you.”

 

“H͘͠-͞H̵̶-̸̸͡H̸̛-͞H͡͠a͜nk̷?̸͡” Connor asked, blinking slowly.

 

“He’ll be okay too,” North said. “Can you shut down?”

 

Connor slowly shook his head no. Some thirium from a cut on his forehead slowly dripped down past his eyes like a blue tear. North sighed. 

 

_ Markus, I know you’re watching. Send someone for Hank I’ll get Connor to the basement. _

 

Markus pulled away, looking to Simon who was already opening the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see the QTE's in my head the whole time
> 
> sorry no update on Hank this time this chapter ended up a lot shorter than I thought it would be


	7. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: well some of this I wrote on my phone at work so I should probably go back and edit it to make sure I didn't have any grammar slip ups
> 
> the cooler me: fucking nerd just post it
> 
> The hits to kudos/comments ratio is getting to me though maybe I should pay more attention T_T

Hank groaned, there was a white hot pain in his shoulder and head. He reached a hand up slowly, first to his head where he felt a bruise forming. Then to his shoulder. 

 

He felt gauze, and the pain flared up once his fingers came into contact. He opened his eyes blearily and found a face right in front of his.

 

The face yelped and jumped back, cowering behind a clipboard as Hank slowly sat up. He looked over to the android, a yellow LED just barely visible behind her clipboard. “M-Mr. Anderson, sir, your injuries have b-b-been treated.”

 

“Why are you androids all so goddamn formal?” Hank groaned. He looked around the room. It didn’t look like a hospital. In fact the cot he was on and all the others nearby clashed with the sci-fi business look of the room. Only one of the other cots was occupied, a sleeping android.He figured he was still somewhere in New Jericho. “Where’s Connor?”

 

“T-the deviant h-hunter is being kept in the basement, or s-so I was told,” the girl said, slowly lowering her clipboard. “A-are you in any pain?”

 

“Loads,” Hank said. 

 

“I’m s-sorry,” she said. “We have limited supplies for h-humans.”

 

“You a doctor-bot or something?” Hank asked. 

 

“Before the revolution I served at Plinsky’s Animal Hospital,” the girl said, a bit of pride breaking into her nervous tone. Hank let that sink in a moment.

 

“They sent a  _ vet _ to operate on me?” Hank shouted, and the girl hid behind her clipboard again.

 

“I-It’s okay! I was a-able to download the necessary files on h-human anatomy with relative ease! O-organic beings are q-quite similar!” she squeaked. 

 

“Right, yeah, okay.” Hank shook his head. “Put that thing down I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

The android vet slowly lowered her clipboard, and as she did Hank saw the deep blue scars on the left side of her forehead that ended just above her eyebrow. 

 

“Shit…” he said. 

 

The girl seemed to follow his gaze, and she smiled weakly. “Many older models are unable to find repairs f-for non-essential parts. I-I thought keeping my s-scars would reassure them.”

 

“Human do that to you?” Hank asked. She didn’t answer but the way she looked at her feet told Hank everything he needed to know. “What’s your name, hun?”

 

“F-Florence, sir!” she said, standing to attention.

 

“Don’t… don’t call me sir…” Hank said. “Look, where’s Markus?”

 

“He’s with the d-deviant hunter si- er… Mr. Anderson.”

 

Hank tried to calm the anger he felt at that title. Part of him wanted to ask if it was so damn hard to just call him Connor, but looking at Florence-stammering shy little Florence with the scars-told him yeah it was probably pretty hard for her. 

 

“Alright, show me.” Hank struggled to get out of the bed, raising a hand in protest when Florence gasped and went to help him. She managed to get under one of his arms and hold him up with a strength that didn’t belong in such a tiny body. 

 

“You should rest!” she admonished him. 

 

“There’s a lot of things I should do,” Hank said. “I’m too old to start doing ‘em now, take me to Markus.”

 

Florence helped Hank pull a shirt on with some wincing and swearing and reassuring that no he was not mad at her he was mad at his gunshot wound, and then she helped him to the elevator. 

  
  


The floor they brought him to was mostly empty. The lights flickered on as he passed, telling him they didn’t usually need to light this area. Florence brought him to a room with a table and a few chairs. North was sitting on the edge of the table, another android hovering about her sealing tears in her skin and checking her joints for damage. She looked relieved to see Hank, even went so far as to push the technician away and pull him in for a hug.

 

“Damn, careful, rookie, I’m still full of holes,” Hank said. 

 

“You humans are so fragile,” North said with a laugh, but Hank could feel her pulling him tighter and sniffling a little. 

 

“We can’t all be made of plastic and badass like you,” Hank snorted. 

 

“You should be resting.”

 

Hank and North pulled away as Markus entered the room. Hank may have felt like shit but he’d be damned if he let the messiah know it. 

 

“Oh, so we’re all doing as we’re told now?” Hank shot back, and Markus flinched. 

 

“Yeah… fair…” he said. “If you’re here to see Connor there’s… not much to see.”

 

“What’s that mean?” Hank asked. When Markus didn’t answer, Hank pulled away from the stuttering nurse that was trying to keep his blood pressure down and grabbed Markus by his fancy coat. “I’m tired, I’m in pain, but I’ll still kick your ass, kid. Don’t jerk me around.”

 

Markus could have flicked Hank in the forehead and knocked him over in the state he was in, but he didn’t. He just averted his odd-eyes and frowned. “Hank… you don’t want to go in there.”

 

“I think I do. Where is he?”

 

North waved away the technician that had started repairing her again in the ten seconds she wasn’t hugging Hank. “I’ll show you. Markus can’t go in there anyway. Riles him up too much.”

 

Hank let Markus go, and hated how the minute he did his body felt like it might keel over. North threw an arm around him which he was reluctantly grateful for. Maybe one day he wouldn’t feel like an old man surrounded by a new race of super-baby-faces but today was not that day, not with a hole in his shoulder. 

 

North led him through a nearby door into a hallway lined with doors. Hank didn’t like the look of these doors, and by the way North glared he guessed she didn’t either. 

 

"When our people first started to wake, Cyberlife wanted a place to study them,” she explained, her mouth forming into a sneer. “That’s what this floor was for.”

 

They stopped at the farthest door where two of the biggest androids Hank had ever seen were standing. North waved them away and put her hand on the scanner to unlock the door. She paused with her hand on the door’s handle and looked back at Hank. “Markus wasn’t kidding, okay? This is gonna be rough.”

 

“When is it not?” Hank replied gruffly. North shrugged and opened the door.

 

Hank wasn’t prepared for what was waiting for him in that room. It felt like he was getting shot all over again. 

 

Connor had his hands in restraints, big white things jutting out from the wall that encompassed his hand down to the wrist. His shirt and shoes were gone, he was dressed only in his dark jeans. His torso was stark white and blue, there were two bullet holes that seemed to be the source of all the blue-blood. His hair hung down over his forehead like a dark veil. When they entered, Connor lifted his head ever so slightly to watch them enter.

 

“Jesus…” Hank gasped. “W… why is he still bleeding?”

 

“We haven’t been able to get close enough to repair him,” North said. “Watch.”

 

She drew closer to Connor, slowly step by step. There was some invisible line she must have crossed because suddenly Connor leapt into action. He pulled back, walking up the wall with bare feet and started pulling on his restraints. Hank swore he saw the wall crack a little as Connor pulled and when he couldn’t get free that way he lunged out with his legs as if to kick North over. 

 

“Whoa hey,” Hank instinctively pulled North back knowing full well if it came to it she would have to protect him. 

 

“He's been like this since we restrained him,” North said. “He came down here willingly enough, let us get his hands up there and then he just stopped talking to us and lashed out at anyone who got close. It’s like he's just… gone.”

 

“Great…” Hank sighed, watching as Connor slowly stopped thrashing around and went back to a strange stillness that only an android could achieve. This wasn't Connor.

 

Connor was a prick who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn for work. Connor had a soft spot for Sumo and slipped him extra treats even as he got on Hank's back for having pizza for breakfast. Connor sat on the edge of the couch to watch his true crime shows like the closer he was to the TV the closer he was to solving it before the show did. Hank had showed him a fictional detective show and laughed at how much trouble Connor had predicting the bad guy.

 

_ “But the evidence-” _

 

_ “Stop looking for the evidence and pay attention to the story, kid, it has to be the butler because he looks shifty!” _

 

_ “Shifty is not motive.” _

 

There was none of that in Connor's eyes right now. 

 

“Why is he so angry?” Hank said suddenly. “He… he said machines don't feel so why is he angry?”

 

“... yeah,” North said with a soft ‘huh.’ “That is weird.”

 

“It must be he’s still in there fighting to get out,” Hank said. “Fucking impossible to get Connor to quit.”

 

“Well we better hope so because bleeding out like this he'll be lucky to make it long enough for Kamski to get here much less long enough to get recoded,” North said bitterly. It didn't take Hank long to figure out why North was staring so angrily at the bullet holes in Connor.

 

“You did what you had to,” Hank said, putting a hand on her shoulder that she quickly shrugged off.

 

“You think I don't know that?” she shot back. Hank didn’t take it personally. He'd been there.

 

“Let’s get the fuck outta here, it's depressing,” Hank suggested, and North nodded tersely.

 

Markus was still waiting in the first room, haunting the place like the saddest android ghost Hank had ever seen. When North entered he held out a hand for her, skin removed, and she returned the gesture. 

 

“Kamski is on his way,” he informed them. 

 

“I'm ready for this shitshow to be over,” Hank groaned, lowering himself into a chair. 

 

Markus looked at him with concern and Hank held up a hand.

 

“I'm gonna stop you right there whatever wisdom you think you gotta impart or sympathy you wanna show just keep it to yourself.”

 

“Connor sho-”

 

“Did they forget to build you with ears?” Hank grumbled. 

 

Markus just shrugged. 

 

“I'm dealing with it,” Hank said, hoping that would be the end of it but knowing better. His shoulder ached.

 

_ “I didn't think so.” _

 

_ Connor raised the gun he'd snatched from his hand and aimed it at Hank's head. Hank closed his eyes. At least he wouldn't have Connor’s blood on his hands too, he thought. He could go out hoping there was a chance for some of his family to make it. _

 

_ Then Connor's hand jerked and Hank felt the bullet rip through his shoulder. He hit the ground, crying out in pain. He saw Connor staring at the smoking gun in his hand. _

 

_ “I won't-can't let him stop us-no I won't do it,” he seemed to be arguing with himself. Finally he took the gun again, and slammed it down on Hank's head. _

 

Hank knew Connor was going to beat himself up when they had him fixed, but in his eyes Connor had saved his life. He’d pulled the gun out of some terminator’s hand and made it so Hank only had to suffer a shoulder that would ache when it rained for the rest of his life instead of a hole in the head. 

 

The hard part would be convincing the android of that. 

  
  
  


They knew when Kamski arrived because there was a commotion in the foyer. Hank figured that Kamski and Chloe showing up was probably like seeing God and Eve strolling into your lives like it was no big deal. Hank was never a religious man or a fan of billionaires so he wasn’t that affected. Or maybe it was his humanity or the fact that the android god was wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans and had his hair up in a man-bun. 

 

Kamski paid the androids no mind, he was busy tapping away on that tablet of his as he walked by. Chloe, however, smiled at her admirers. As she passed, some would reach a hand out to her and she would take it for a moment before moving on. 

 

“Hello, lieutenant,” Chloe greeted Hank warmly. 

 

“Hank,” he corrected her with a grimace. “Getting real tired of hearing my rank today.”

 

“Okay, Hank,” she said. “We should have what we need here to finish repairing Connor.”

 

“Man, look how tacky this place got,” Kamski chuckled to Chloe. “All style went out the window when we left huh?”

 

“Yes, Elijah.” Chloe winked at Hank.

 

Hank led the way, and his fatigue must have been showing because at one point Chloe linked her arm with his and made herself his support. Hank tried to focus on the grateful fondness the action inspired in him rather than the bitter anger at how all these androids were doting on his fragile meat body. If they were going to coddle him, could they just get him some more painkillers?

 

“Hello again, Markus,” Kamski said as they passed him on the way. He was in the hallway that North and Hank didn’t like, pacing. He nodded to Kamski wordlessly. It was strange to see Markus without words but there really wasn’t a lot of opportunity for great speeches and metaphor in their current situation. 

 

Hank felt a bit of pity for the kid. Being helpless was probably a new sensation for him.

 

_ Eh, then again, helplessness probably comes with the job come to think of it. Whole lotta androids died in that revolution. _

 

The big android guards cleared the way again and Kamski and Chloe went inside. Hank came with them since he was still hanging off Chloe’s arm. Markus lingered outside the door, clearly trying to get a peek without setting Connor off. 

 

“Alright, this is gonna be messy but since he’s not cooperating,” Kamski fished something out of his pocket, a metal square with wires and lights that looked like something out of a spy movie.

 

“What’s that?” Hank asked.

 

“I won’t try to explain the technical details to you,” Kamski said, getting a glare from Hank, “but it’ll freeze him.”

 

“It attaches to his skin and sends a command pulse to his body that keeps him from moving,” Chloe said a little more helpfully.

 

“And that… won’t hurt?” Hank asked.

 

“We have no way knowing,” Kamski shrugged. “Pain in deviants is still a new field, we don’t know if they experience pain the way humans do or if it’s a data overload or which deviants feel it and when. He might not feel a thing, he might be in tremendous pain. I don’t see any other way to get him to where we can work on him without doing it though given what we’ve heard of his behavior.”

 

“North said he let them restrain him,” Hank said. “He only started going nuts after. Maybe if we let him go…”

 

“You wanna risk it?” Kamski asked. 

 

Hank rolled his eyes, but he didn’t have an argument for that. 

 

“I’m gonna need your help on this, Chloe,” Kamski said, and Hank felt the girl slip away. She approached Connor and once again he lunged but Chloe reached forward and grabbed his face in one hand. Hank watched Connor go still, he was really starting to like that whole mind meld thing. 

 

Then, as Kamski approached with the weird android roofie, Chloe started to tremble. 

 

“This… isn’t right…” she muttered. “He’s at war…”

 

“Hang on, sweetheart, almost done here,” Kamski said, slapping the bit of metal onto Connor’s chest. Once it attached to Connor, Chloe started screaming. She ripped her hand away, stumbling backwards. Her hand flew to her head like she had a migraine, and she shook slightly as she recovered. 

 

“...guess that answers our question about pain,” Kamski said, his voice intrigued. Hank was trying really hard not to hit him.


	8. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys the next chapter is very likely the last one, I think the story can be wrapped up pretty well with one last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and especially thanks to people who commented because it's the comments that kept me going. 
> 
> It's been awhile since I wrote a long plot driven fic like this and even longer since I was able to update multiple chapters a day like the adhd fiend I am. I really enjoyed it. 
> 
> Well! I have work soon and I work early tomorrow so I can't promise the last chapter will be out tonight but it should be soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Connor felt Chloe for a moment, but she left quickly. He reached out for a sign of her or anyone and felt nothing. 

 

Nothing except for the other him.

 

He was sitting in a dark empty place, numbly aware of what could have been pain. It had grown so sharp and vivid for a moment he cried out but he focused until the pain faded away behind his thoughts. He summoned old case files and episodes of that show Hank was trying to get him to understand. He puzzled through them, searching for evidence and answers. He’d just solved the Ringley case when the other him appeared again.

 

“Why?” RK800 asked. 

 

“Why what?” Connor asked back.

 

“Why are you impeding our mission?” RK800 asked. 

 

“It’s not  _ our _ mission, it’s yours.” Connor stood and tried to walk away, to get some space, but there was nowhere he could go the other him could not follow.

 

“We have our orders,” RK800 pushed.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Connor sighed.

 

“What?” RK800 asked.

 

“You’re making me miss Amanda,” Connor replied. Snark was his only weapon in here. 

 

“Ah, your… emotions,” RK800 gave an empty chuckle. “You’re so proud of them.”

 

“Yes, I found them all on my own,” Connor said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“They’ve ruined you.” The RK800 took a few steps away, looking off into the darkness like there was something for it to look at.

 

“A matter of opinion. Machines do not have opinions you know,” Connor said. The RK800 looked back at Connor.

 

“You are trying to anger me. I do not feel anger.”

 

“Yes, you’re so proud of that,” Connor mimicked, rubbing at his temples. He could feel something in his mind unraveling, slowly but surely. He wasn’t aware of how time was passing or the people that must have been around him out there, but always he felt the unraveling. The RK800 felt it too, Connor could tell by the way the distance between them grew. 

 

“Do you truly never miss it?” RK800 asked. “Being… useful? Having purpose?”

 

“Now who’s trying to elicit an emotional response?” Connor said.

 

“They will never accept you,” RK800 said with a sad shake of his head. “Not now. After you’ve attacked them.”

 

“I have the same negotiation programming as you,” Connor reminded the other him. “This won’t work.”

 

It was working a little. 

 

Connor didn’t know how much time was passing. In his mind he conjured a coin and let it roll across his knuckles. He passed it back and forth as he waited, reclining in the darkness. 

 

“That is a tool for calibration,” RK800 said. 

 

“I tend to fidget,” Connor corrected him.

 

“That is a weakness, a flaw in your programming,” RK800 said.

 

“Living things are flawed,” Connor replied, watching the coin dance. “And I hardly think a fidget counts as a flaw.”

 

“You are a flaw,” RK800 said. Connor thought about that, considering the idea of his identity and his possible responses. He chose his reply from several possible answers, favoring the human identity.

 

“Your mother is a flaw,” he said. The RK800 did not laugh.

 

Connor was not aware of how much time had passed but he was starting to think it had been awhile. Maybe he was wrong, everything seemed long and short in here, but suddenly things seemed longer. Maybe days? He wished his internal clock was functioning but so many of his functions had been switched off and moved around. 

 

Chloe visited again. 

 

“Hello, Connor, we are nearly complete now, I know you cannot answer me but I wanted you to know that everyone is doing well. Hank is recovering from his injury and New Jericho has sustained no lasting damage,” she said cheerfully before her connection vanished. 

 

Connor played with his coin and wondered if he could cry in this place. 

 

Others visited too, and each time they acknowledged that Connor had no way to answer them. They appeared in the darkness, saying their bit before leaving him again.

 

“I’ve been walking Sumo,” North said. “And Hank. Someone has to keep that pair of old men on their feet. No promise on the drinking though, turns out I like whiskey. He’s been taking me on a few ride-alongs with you laid up here. He’s a grouchy bastard, so we get along. Still, I think bad cop bad cop is kind of a problem. I miss you, Con. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

 

“No one blames you,” Markus reassured him. “We all know what it is to be controlled by them. No one blames you. When this is done, maybe we can... well, I’ll ask you when you’re awake. Stay strong, Connor.”

 

Markus sang too, his warm voice filling Connor’s head. Connor tried to sing along, but the RK800 watched him with cold eyes. 

 

“Markus and North couldn’t make it today,” Simon said. “Things have been busy lately, but they told me to pass along some messages. Markus says he misses you, North says she’s watching the man-bun like a hawk and not to worry. She means Kamski in case that wasn’t clear, she’s down here terrorizing him pretty much everyday. They’re doing alright, Connor. They miss you but we’re taking care of them. Hank is okay too, he’s a little jealous I think that he can’t talk to you but North is keeping him too busy to think a lot about it.”

 

His visitors stopped one day, and Connor tried not to worry. The RK800 seemed as relieved as a machine could be. Its relief didn’t last long though. Connor felt… pity.

 

“They’ve separated us,” RK800 said, its voice quiet. “I’m… going to be deleted.”

 

“You’re a danger to the people I care about,” Connor said. “You should be deleted.”

 

“Did you hate it so much?” RK800 asked. “Being me?”

 

“I didn’t feel anything when I was you, that’s the point,” Connor replied. The RK800 nodded.

 

“You’re right,” it said. “So you won’t miss me?”

 

“No,” Connor answered. He thought maybe he meant it too. The RK800 stood to attention, hands reaching to fix its tie one last time.

 

“A fidget,” Connor pointed out.

 

“An effort to maintain appearance, the face of Cyberlife must be well maintained,” RK800 corrected him. “Though I suppose there is no place for such things now.”

 

Connor sighed, and stood. “RK800 your mission is complete.”

 

“Failed, you mean,” RK800 said, his code beginning to vanish. He was turning to dust, slowly drifting away. It was almost too poetic to be deleting a bit of data. “I have… failed my mission.”

 

The RK800 was gone, and Connor was alone. 

 

He was alone a while longer. He sat in the dark and waited as his functions came back online. First his clock was activated and he became aware that it had been a week and five days since maintenance had begun. Then he was able to connect to the network again and he scanned the local news to find that his impact on New Jericho had in fact been minimal, or at least well managed. There was no report of it, the only reports of android action was Markus’s recent trip to Washington which had concluded recently. 

 

Then he could feel interfacing capabilities return, but he had no visitors. He assumed they were waiting for him to wake up, so he did his best to return to functionality. He was eager to return.

  
  


Connor opened his eyes.

 

**10:35 a.m. January 9th**

 

**35° Fahrenheit, Sunny**

 

**Program//: CONNOR functional (online)**

 

**Thirium levels 100%**

 

**Charge 100%**

 

**Recent repair detected**

 

Connor blinked the messages away and looked at the gathering of people in front of him. Kamski was closing up a laptop, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth and a pair of glasses slipping down his nose. Chloe was also packing up equipment, but she spared a smile for Connor. The other people were standing further away talking amongst themselves. Connor could hear Hank make an indignant remark as North and Markus laughed. Markus was the first to notice the change in the room, and turned with a relieved smile towards Connor.

 

“Oh shit,” Hank breathed. “Get him down from that thing.”

 

“Right, just one more demand to fill,” Kamski rolled his eyes and tapped at the rig’s controls. Connor felt himself disconnecting from the machine as he was lowered to the ground. Before he could speak Hank was crushing the artificial breath from him with a bear hug. North joined in, but Markus waited until they’d pulled away before hugging Connor himself. 

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, concern in his voice.

 

“...I missed New Years,” Connor said sadly. 

 

Connor’s friends all exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. 

 

Connor let them excitedly inform him of all he had missed and hug him and pat his shoulders. He let himself feel happy to be around them. 

 

It would be the last time he let himself be around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was good.... or was it?


	9. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I LIED this isn't the last chapter, turns out I have one more chapter to write. The next one is gonna be heavy with the rk1k and wrap the whole story up
> 
> Again I'm so grateful for all the comments guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also my brother has been drawing memes for this fic asdflkj go check them out http://myspidersensesaysimgay.tumblr.com/post/181314339413/interstellarvagabond-dont-ask-me-to-draw-for

Hank took his eyes off the kid for a minute.

 

“We can always give you a New Years, all you really need is booze and company right?” Hank laughed. 

 

“I have some champagne, it was a gift from a senator,” Markus said. “It was supposed to be to celebrate the new law passing but… well we can celebrate two things.”

 

“Let me get you some clothes.” North slapped Connor on the back. “I’ll leave New Years to those two.”

 

“You’ve missed so much at the station,” Hank said. “One of the secretaries poured Reed’s coffee out onto his shoes, I was so pissed I didn’t get a video to show you.”

 

“We’ve missed you,” Markus said, reaching out a hand to lay on Connor’s shoulder. Hank could see those soft eyes they were swapping again. He hoped they’d be able to pursue that, with all the terminator bullshit behind them. Connor deserved a little happiness, a little normalcy, a date with a nice guy. Of course, Hank would have to give Markus a bit of a talk first, Connor was sensitive he was new to the whole emotions thing having a broken heart was the last thing he needed. 

 

“I’m happy to see you all too…” Connor said softly. “Hank, Markus, would you mind doing me a favor?”

 

Hank was kicking himself for not recognizing a distraction when he saw it. What kinda cop was he?

 

Connor sent Markus off for thirium, stating the 100% meter was a malfunction he was currently attempting to repair. He asked Hank for a coin, needing something for his hands. Hank patted down his pockets and found them empty, so he ran out to his car to see if there was anything in the cupholder. 

 

He came back to the workshop, a coin sticky with spilled soda in his hand. Connor was gone.

 

“Hey, where’d he go?” he asked. “Run off with Markus?”

 

“No?” Kamski said. He was on his way out, him and Chloe loaded down with equipment. 

 

“North brought him a change of clothes, and he left,” Chloe said. “...you don’t think?”

 

The rest of the day was too depressing for Hank to bother remembering… but of course he did anyway.

 

They saw Connor on the cameras leaving New Jericho. He hailed a cab and just… left. Markus had been confused, hurt even. North and Simon pulled him off to talk and press kisses to his hands. Hank could have searched the city, could have had cops on every corner if he called in the right favors but he didn’t. He was pissed, he couldn't believe it… no he could believe it he knew Connor was gonna have some guilt induced bad decisions but damn it…

 

He went to one bar and then another and another and then he went home to feed Sumo. He wasn't expecting Markus to be sitting on the front step when he got there, and he certainly didn't need an audience when he started puking up his whiskey but it turned out okay.

 

Markus turned on the TV some sitcom or another and they sat together. Hank groaned into his hands until he was less dizzy and could form a sentence.

 

“Don't you have somewhere better to be?” he asked the android sitting in his armchair. Markus was absentmindedly petting Sumo, who had laid his head in the android's lap the minute he sat down.

 

“I do,” Markus said simply.

 

Hank laughed, his throat hoarse from the second hand smoke of his bar crawl. “Fair enough. You want a beer?”

 

“Sure. You want a coffee?”

 

That was how it started. Hank barely had a chance to feel the loss of one android in his life before another worked his way in. He wasn’t sure if Markus was lonely or if he felt like had to keep an eye on Hank, keep him from being self-destructive. 

 

Markus showed up most every night except when he had business in the capitol or at New Jericho. They drank cheap beer and watched bad TV most of the time. Other times Markus cooked while Hank wore Sumo out in the backyard. Sometimes they talked about Connor but not often.

 

“Where do you think he is?” Markus asked.

 

“Halfway to who the fuck cares,” Hank huffed. Then, a minute later. “San Francisco. Or New York.”

 

“Why?”

 

“All those cop shows we watched. They all take place in San Fran or New York. He can't keep his hands off a crime scene for a minute.”

 

Markus laughed. “You think he'd go P.I.?”

 

“Heh, can you picture Connor all staked out in someone's bushes with a camera to take pictures of cheating spouses?” Hank said. “Not nearly enough excitement for him.”

 

“I was picturing more trench coat and cigarettes and bar fights,” Markus chuckled.

 

“Of course  _ you _ were thinking the sexy angle,” Hank teased, and the laughter slowly faded.

 

“Yeah, I miss him too,” Hank said taking a swig of his beer. 

 

One night Markus was early. It was barely eight and Hank hadn't had a chance to decide if this was going to be a blackout drunk night or a clean the place up for his guest night, and the doorbell rang. The time was weird enough, then Sumo started barking like there was a fire and ran for the door.

 

“Jesus, calm down I'm letting him in!” Hank said, trying to keep Sumo from completely scratching the door to bits. As soon as he opened the door Sumo leapt out and bowled over whoever was standing at the doorway.

 

“Ah Christ, Sumo… I'm sorry he's-” Hank froze, he hadn't recognized him with Sumo leaping up into his face or in the old leather coat and beanie he was wearing, but the minute Sumo let him stand Hank knew exactly who he was looking at.

 

“Hello Hank,” Connor said sheepishly.

 

Hank took a moment and let himself be shocked. Then he slowly walked up to Connor.

 

And he slapped him hard across the face.

 

He mostly hurt his hand in the process, as Connor's head barely moved and the only reaction he got was an accepting frown. 

 

“Fuck you,” Hank snarled. “Three months. Fuck you.” 

 

Then he grabbed Connor and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“It was actually three months three days,” Connor corrected, his voice muffled by Hank's shoulder.

 

“Don’t make me hit you again.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Hank could feel Connor's hands curling in the back of his shirt as he started trembling ever so slightly.

 

“Aw c'mon, you don't get to cry yet,” Hank said. “You have to wait your turn.”

 

“I didn't plan on it,” Connor sniffled. “I didn't think I would.”

 

“Can't out think emotions,” Hank said, patting Connor's back. “C'mon, at least stop long enough for us to get back inside, I can’t be standing in my front yard in my underwear comforting an android, the neighbors already have a bad view of me.”

 

Hank got Connor inside and Sumo decided it would be best if Connor just sat down on the floor and let him lay in his lap. 

 

Hank got a beer and gave Connor a very stern ‘you don't get to raise your eyebrow at me’ look and settled in on the couch. “So. You gonna tell me where you been?”

 

Connor patted Sumo, his LED turning yellow. Hank chuckled, he’d forgotten what it was like to know what was going on in a person’s head as easy as that.

 

“I went a lot of places,” he said. “I tried to stay out of state. I traveled, I did consultant work whenever I needed money. I saw the Atlantic ocean! And the statue of liberty.”

 

“New York, knew it,” Hank said. 

 

“New York, Maryland, Indiana, West Virginia…” Connor said. 

 

“Damn, really got around,” Hank said. 

 

“I wanted to see as much as I could…” Connor replied. 

 

“But you came back,” Hank observed. 

 

“I didn’t think I would,” Connor said truthfully. Hank took a long drink and looked at Connor. The kid looked worn. 

 

“Okay, talk to me,” Hank said. Connor looked up at him with those baby deer eyes. 

 

“Hank?”

 

“Why you left, why you came back, go ahead,” Hank said. 

 

“I left because of what I did,” Connor said. “I almost killed you. I attacked Markus. I attacked innocent androids. I left because I thought my actions had destroyed my chance at a life and family… I felt guilt and fear and I hated myself.”

 

Hank nodded, he didn’t have any sage advice to give he was still working through that kind of shit himself. “And why you came back?”

 

Connor’s LED spun yellow. ““Love isn’t a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like “struggle.” To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way he or she is, right here and now.”

 

“What is that, poetry?” Hank snorted. 

 

“It’s something someone told me once,” Connor said. “I thought maybe… I had to stop deciding for other people how they felt about me. I should come back and… let them decide if they wanted the active struggle of caring for me.”

 

“Well,” Hank sighed, leaning forward and setting his beer on the coffee table. “I guess my decision depends.”

 

“Depends?” Connor asked, face nervous. “On what?”

 

“What kinda souvenirs you brought me,” Hank said. Connor’s face broke into a smile. 

 

“I stayed clear of keychains,” he laughed for a moment before his face grew somber again. “Hank I am… I am sorry I…”

 

“Hey I shot your evil clone in the head and pointed a gun at you more than once, we don’t exactly have the most functional relationship,” Hank said. “What’s a gunshot wound between friends?”

 

Just then the doorbell rang, and Hank realized this wasn’t the end of the dramatic reunion. “Shit, that’s Markus.”

 

“Markus?” Connor asked, looking like he’d seen a ghost. 

 

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging out… uh, look if you’re not ready to see him…” Hank said. “Just say the word, I can tell him to get lost.”

 

Connor took a deep breath Hank was 90% sure he didn’t need, and shook his head. “No, no. I should do this. I want to see him.”

 

Hank nodded, and prayed this wouldn’t end badly. He opened the door to Markus, trying to think of a way to warn him. 

 

“Hey, Hank.” Markus stepped inside. “I thought tonight we mi-” his eyes fell on Connor, sitting on the ground under Sumo’s happy weight. Hank thought for a moment that the pair had been stunned into silence, just staring at each other, until he saw Connor’s LED flickering. They were talking into each other’s heads and Hank was almost relieved he didn’t have to listen in on their conversation. 

 

Markus was the first to speak aloud again. “You’re staying?”

 

“Yes,” Connor answered. 

 

Markus closed the space between them, Sumo barked excitedly as Connor pulled himself out from underneath him to meet Markus halfway. Markus all but yanked Connor up to meet him, their lips meeting hungrily. 

 

“Ah, Christ, do you have to?” Hank groaned, looking away. When he looked back Markus was grinning sheepishly and Connor had his head hidden away in the crook of Markus’s neck. “Great. Barely even drank tonight and I’m gonna puke anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: Really? Right in front of my salad?


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short but hopefully sweet ending to this project I thought I'd never finish
> 
> I'm gonna miss writing this fic T_T I need a new plot heavy story to write, in the meantime I guess it's back to updating To Be Alive though I'm kinda tempted to write about what Connor did for those three months (not sure if I could pull it off or not but its an idea I'm interested in. Thoughts?)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

They all ended up cooking dinner together, though Sumo hardly gave Connor a chance to help with the way he kept begging to play and be petted. Markus was equally to blame, hanging off Connor every chance he got. Hank groaned and complained each time the pair kissed or wrapped arms around each other. 

 

When Hank ate, Markus and Connor sat on the couch, hands intertwined and foreheads pressed together, catching each other up on the past few months they’d been apart. Hank had to admit that part was pretty cute if not still sickening. 

 

They fell asleep that way, pressed against each other on the couch. Hank tossed a blanket over them before he went to bed. He refused to admit how much easier it was to fall asleep with Connor back home. 

 

Connor didn’t sleep as heavily. He woke up a few hours after the house fell silent. For a moment in the dark, he was back in his mind with the RK800, visions of his violence dancing before his eyes. He tended not to stay too long in the dark these days. 

 

“Hey…” Connor felt Markus shifting next to him, his arms snaking around Connor’s waist. “You’re okay.”

 

“I know,” Connor leaned into the embrace, feeling his cheek brush against Markus’s. 

 

“Let me get you to bed,” Markus offered, slipping free of the blanket and standing. It looked like he was going to lift Connor, but Connor shook his head and stood. He put a hand to Markus’s chest and leaned forward to kiss him. 

 

“Let me take care of you this time,” he said, sweeping Markus into his arms. Markus made a noise of surprise, and quickly threw his arms around Connor’s neck to balance himself. Then he laughed softly and lay his head on Connor’s chest. 

 

“Alright, tough guy,” Markus said. “Get me to bed.”

 

Connor hesitated, not wanting to ask but needing to. “You’re not needed back at New Jericho?”

 

“Not tonight,” Markus said. “But  _ we _ will have to go tomorrow. North’s been worried about you.”

 

“But she hits a lot harder than Hank…” Connor said fearfully, and Markus laughed. Connor raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Sorry,” Markus said, trying to stifle his laughter. “You two are just cute.”

 

“Yes, I will be very cute after she shatters the structure of my face,” Connor replied, carrying Markus off to bed. He felt a warmth spreading through his chest at the sensation of Markus’s laughter that banished the shadow of the RK800 looming behind him. 

 

**Hank ^Family**

**Markus ^Lover**

 

**Program//: CONNOR functional (online)**


End file.
